


Is It Okay To Stay By Your Side?

by AntiOptimist, KatAgainstTheWorld



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blow Jobs, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Feels are real, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Hisoka is a Pedo, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, One time rape in chapter 10, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Request nicely and directly state things, Reunions, Smut, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiOptimist/pseuds/AntiOptimist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAgainstTheWorld/pseuds/KatAgainstTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua parted their ways at the World Tree, but promised to meet again one day. After two years of that promise, Killua sends Gon an e-mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We x Meet x Again

 

* * *

 Gon's POV

_It's been years since I've last seen Killua. Ever since we saw each other at the World Tree we promised each other we'd meet again. He seemed pretty excited since he could travel with Alluka and take care of her. I'm kinda jealous she gets to be with him nonstop._

"Grrr....."

_I should check my emails to see if he sent me any lately._

"Ohhhh....."

_He sent me three_

First Email

**_"-Ne Gon, how's it going? How has it been with Aunt Mito? She makes you do your homework? Well Do your Homework, we don't want you falling back. Get everything done so we can see each other again one day."_ **

Gon was silently thinking, What is KIllua odering me around for?

"Hah..."

"Okay second email."

**_"-Gon, are you okay? You didn't respond to my last email either. When I see you i'm smack you for making me worry for no reason..."_ **

Gon suddenly smiled lazily thinking of Killua missing him. 

_Why am I getting these weird tight feelings in my stomach?_

Gon continued to read the second email. 

"- ** _Gon, Alluka is asking how you are. Anyways it's getting pretty late._**

**_Goodnight."_ **

Third email

**_"-Hey Gon I was thinking if you want to meet up this weekend, I kinda want to see you... and have fun like we used to. How about it?"_ **

"This weekend....?"

Gon's eyes grew wide as he realized that tomorrow is the weekend. Gon ran downstairs desperately trying to look for Aunt Mito. 

"Aunt Mito...." He said panting, "Killua..... and his sister...."

"Killua and his sister?" Aunt Mito asked as he caught his breath. 

"They're coming.... This weekend." Gon said out of breath again.

"Really?!?! Oh, I would love to meet his sister!! I'll make sure to get the food ready for tomorrow." Aunt Mito said in excitement. 

"Yay!!!!!" Gon jumped with joy. 

Aunt Mito smiled earnestly. 

 

* * *

3rd POV 

Killua was checking his emails,  _None received yet..._

He sighed 

"Oni-saaan are you okay?" He heard his sister ask. 

"Yes Alluka no need to worry.~" Killua reassured her. 

"Oni-san are you lying to me?" She asked. 

"Hah... I can never hide anything from you.. Well Gon hasn't replied to my emails....~" He told her, with a frown on his face. 

"It's okay oni-san. We'll just surprise him tomorrow." Alluka said with a smile om her face. 

"I guess you're right.~" Killua thought of what to give Gon as a gift.

"Oni-san...." Alluka asked to grab his attention.

"Yes?~"

"Are you going to give something to Gon?"

Killua blushed a light pink. He didn't think Alluka would know what he was thinking, even when he's not facing her. 

"I want to but, I don't know what to get him.~" He said truthfully. 

"What does Gon like?"

"Well, Gon likes animals, he has a fishing rod, and he liked my skateboard,~" Killua told her, a smile crept on his face. 

"Why not give him a stuffed animal?" Alluka suggested. 

"Mmmm, that doesn't sound bad, but what should I get him?~" Killua asked, wanting to get all the suggestions he could get from her. 

"Anything you like, I'm sure he'll like it. Alluka told her brother. 

"Okay.~"

A brief silence and Killua turned around smiling because he know exactly what to give Gon. Alluka gave him a cheesy smile and went to sleep. While Killua continued to pack and buy the tickets online. Killua wanted to make sure they leave first thing in the morning. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gon is terrible for not replying to Killua. :(   
> I wonder what Killua got Gon.   
> Thanks for reading. (:


	2. Weekend x Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Gon and Killua are excited to see each other during the weekend, each grows impatient as the time ticks for reunion.

* * *

 

Gon woke up at sunrise. 

_I'm already excited to see Killua. I wonder if he looks any different or anything._

Gon went outside and tooka breath of fresh air. He proceeded and took his phone out to call Leorio. 

**[Ring.... Ring.... Ring....]**

"Moshi Moshi!" Leorio greeted. 

"LEORIO!!!!!!" Gon screamed into the phone. 

"Ahhh..! Gon, Quiet down." He growled. 

"Gome. It's because I'm soooo Happy!" 

"Why Gon?" Leorio asked. 

"KILLUA IS COMING TO SEE MEEEEEEEEE!!!" 

Leorio made sure he made a distance from his phone as soon as he heard Gon take a deep breath. 

"Oh. That's good Gon."

"Yeah! I wonder what I should do to Killua when I see him. I'm not sure if I should hug him or tell him I miss him or even tell him what's been going on since we last saw each other." Gon rushed to say. 

"Gon do you....." Leorio started to say only to trail off. 

"Do I...? 

"Happen to be in love with Killua?" 

"Love? I mean, I really love him as a friend and care about him." 

Leorio thought that Gon was too oblivious of his feelings.

"I see, well Gon, I have to get back to study for my medical exams."

"Okay." Gon said sadly. 

Around 9 in the morning, Aunt Mito had woken up. She was starting to look for Gon, then immediately gave up once she knew Gon had probably went outside to wait for Killua. 

Afterwards she start to think up what to make for food. She wanted to make sure Killua eats well when he arrives. 

Gon was busy looking at the sky watching for any air ships. As soon as he spotted one he ran more than a mile to catch up to it. Sadly, Killua was on the one for the afternoon. Gon had anticipated for Killua to come in the morning ones. 

Gon Started to get impatient, he wanted to see his white haired assassin friend. He remembered the look in his eyes the day they agreed to meet up again. Those deep blue eyes were like precious jewels, and his white messy hair. Gon had started to smile goofy. Gon grew more impatient around 11, beginning to wonder if Killua was really coming.

"Grrr.... Killua when are you coming?! I'm going to smack your head for making me wait." He pouted.

* * *

 

Meanwhile with Killua. 

He was rushing Alluka to get ready to leave to go to the station. 

"ALLUKAAAAAAA!!!! C'MONN!!!!!! We're going to be late!~" He yelled. 

"Oni-san calm down. I know you want to see Gon, but calm down. It's only 11:30. We don't leave until 1." Alluka reassured her brother. 

"Hmph....~" He pouted. "I just want to make sure we will be there on time Alluka.~"

"Haha okay Oni-san." Alluka smiled at her brothers pout. 

Once Alluka was ready, Killua had gotten down in a squatting position. 

Alluka looked puzzled. She asked, "Oni-san, the cab is coming you know." 

"No time for that, just get on. I'll use god-speed to get to the station under 5 minutes.~" He said proudly. 

"Fine have it your way."

Seven minutes later they arrived at the station. Killua was barely breaking a sweat. 

"Alluka, just sit here for now and wait. I'll be right back.~" 

"Okay."

Killua left towards the bathroom. 

_Man I thought we were going to be late, Okay! Time to see if I look nice enough._

Killua looked through the mirror seeming impressed by his hair not looking as messy as it usually does. He left the restroom feeling somewhat confident. 

He went back to Alluka and waits for the remaining time. 

An hour and a half later they were beginning to board the people to go to Whale Island. 10 minutes in the plane, Killua started to drift off to sleep. 

Alluka was staring at her brother as he slept. She noticed a small grin on his face. 

_I wonder what Oni-san is dreaming about that makes him smile so brightly._

Killua was dreaming about himself and Gon being in a relationship, he knew he couldn't tell Gon his feeling because he thinks that Gon would never talk to him again. Killua was holding his hazel eye'd friends hand, and he was telling him his feelings and Gon then admitted his feelings. They shared a sweet moment under the tree. 

"Gon...~" Killua said out loud in his sleep. Alluka couldn't help but smile as she saw her brother blushing as he dreamt away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gon he thought Killua was coming early in the morning, oh well he'll have to wait quite a while.   
> Killua is so impatient, but it's cute how he has those dreams.   
> People actually like the story, well I'll keep at it to make a pleasant one.   
> Sorry, I forgot to mention, I'll be updating weekly. Oh and thanks Hariana for helping me edit. :3   
> Thanks for reading. c:


	3. Arrival x Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is still waiting for Killua to come to Whale Island. Killua arrives to Whale Island but Gon is asleep, how will Gon react when he wakes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case.   
> Hai = Yes, okay.   
> Ne = hey.   
> Arigatou = Thank you

* * *

Gon is sitting up looking at the sky, with an anxious look on his face. 

_I'm starting to think that Killua meant next week and not this week.... I wonder if Killua is doing okay._

Gon was starting to feel depressed, for getting his hopes up. Millions of of thoughts began to run through Gons mind about how naive he was. 

The hazel eye'd boy began to tear up a bit. It was only 1:10 in the afternoon, and the last ride to Whale Island came at 6. Gon knew there was still a chance for Killua to come. Inside Gon he grew impatient and saddened. 

Gon got up from the place where he was sitting right in front of the sun. He walked towards the big tree next to his house and sat down. His back against the tree, and let his mind drift off. 

Soon he was fast asleep. 

Meanwhile when Gon was asleep, Killua arrived 20 minutes later after Gon had went to sleep. 

Killua got off the airship with Alluka hand in hand, he gave a smile from remembering the first time when he came to Whale Island. 

It was a long walk to get to Gon's house but that was fine. Killua thought. 

First thing Killua did was go to the house to see Aunt Mito, and perhaps see Gon. 

As soon as Killua knocked on the door, Aunt Mito opened the door. 

She greeted Killua liked last time, and later turned to Alluka. 

"You must be Killuas little sister?" Mito said along with a bright smile. 

"Yes...." Alluka said shyly. 

"I had no idea Killua had such a adorable little sister." Mito-san said. 

Alluka blushed slightly, and went ahead to make herself comfortable. 

"Killua?" Mito called out to Killua. 

"Hmm..?~"

"Gon fell asleep by the tree, if you want to surprise him."

"Hai, Arigatou.~"

Killua walked calmly to the tree. Aunt Mito just stared at Killua's back as he walked. 

_Oh it must be wonderful to have a close friend, Gon is lucky to have a friend like Killua-kun._

Killua approached Gon slowly and quietly, to not wake up his tanned friend. 

_Gon looks so peaceful sleeping like this._

Killua started to blush at the scene right in front of his eyes. The pale boy sat next to his friend. Gon started to smile in his dream, Killua began to blush harder. 

_Gon looks quite handsome when hes sleeping... ack... what am I thinking?!_

* * *

_I've seen Gon sleep plenty of times, so why am I getting so flustered for? I know I car- no I lov- no that's not it either. I like him a lot as a friend. If this keeps up I might actually think he's cute and do something weird. Tch... Why did he have to fall asleep waiting for me? Well I should be happy at least he wanted to see me too._

Killua repositioned himself from where he was originally sitting, now he was lying down in front of Gon. 

Killua was gazing at the tanned boy's face. Eventually the blue eye'd boy started to think out loud. 

"Gon is such a jerk, he has no reason to fall asleep. Especially if he knows I'm supposed to be coming. No one gave him permission to look so cute and vulnerable.~"

Gon mumbled in his sleep, at that moment Killua had a mini-heart attack. He thought Gon had woken up, and heard what he had said. Fortunately he was just disturbed by the sound, and was sleeping. Killua breathed a sigh of relief. 

5 minutes passed to 15 minutes. Killua was beginning to think that Gon was up all night, being excited. He knows Gon's stubborn, when it came to sleep early. 

Killua chuckled to himself. 

Killua knew Gon was going to be thirsty or hungry when he wakes up, so he got up and rushed to the house. 

Aunt Mito greeted him again and asked, 

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No, not yet.~"

"I see, he will probably be mad since I didn't wake him up when you came."

"Haha, yeah. Ne, Mito-san. Can I have some water.?~"

"Yes, Killua. Don't worry this is your house as well."

"Arigatou.~"

Killua rushed outside to give Gon the water, as well as the gift he got him. 

The pale boy ran towards Gon, hoping to find Gon still asleep. 

There was Gon still sound asleep. Killua sat next to Gon again. He placed the glass of water next to him. Later placed the gift on Gon's lap until....

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Killua finally comes to Whale Island, but Gon's asleep. :(   
> Oh Gon why did you sleep late.   
> Killua and his thoughts!!   
> YOU LOVE GON, just face it c;   
> Still wondering what he got for Gon :l   
> People are actually reading, I only thought a few people would. o.o   
> Well Thanks for reading! (:


	4. Walks x Baths?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is giving Gon his gift that he had bought him. After Gon wakes up they walk around town and talk about recent events, once they get home they take a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's time for a update. 
> 
> Sorry for not updating T=T Hariana hasn't helped me edit, and I'm scared if I just put my work, it'll be with so many Errors!! So please forgive me if there are any errors.  
> I know there will be a lot. ;@;

* * *

Killua gently placed the gift onto his best friends lap, but as Killua started to get up, Gon suddenly bolted upright. Having done that he and bumped his head with his white haired friend. 

"Owwieeeee...." Gon immediately said after feeling the slight pain. 

Killua just winced in pain. 

"What was that for?!~" He said as he rubbed his forehead. 

"Well.... I felt something, and I forgot I fell asleep so I panicked. I'm sorry.." Gon was desperately trying to apologize. 

Killua smiled brightly at Gon, and he did the same back. 

"It's fine, I understand. Sorry for not waking you up.~"

"It's okay!" Gon said with a huge smile on his face. 

Killua looked at Gon awkwardly. 

"KILLUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gon..~" 

Gon quickly hugged Killua tightly. Killua began to blush a deep shade of pink. 

"Baaaaaka, it's embarrassing when you hug me out of no where.~" 

"But..Killuuaaa I missed you." He pouted. 

"But you never replied to my e-mails, so I thought something may have happened to you.~" Killua said sadly

The tanned boy gave a fake frown. 

"Sowwwy Killuaa...."

"Gon....~"

"Hmm.?"

"I got you something..... If you want it....~"

Gon picked up the gift. It was a stuffed animal, and was the fox-bear stuffed animal. 

"I remembered when we were talking a few years ago, that you mentioned when you first met kite, you took care of a fox-bear cub. You told me that you really loved and cared for him.~" Killua said shyly. 

"Killua Arigatou!!! I was waiting for you since the morning to see if you would come, but you didn't come... and I kinda fell asleep..." Gon explained awkwardly. 

Killua handed his black haired friend the water he had got him. He still had a pale pink tint on his cheeks as he handed the water to him. 

"Killua you're always giving me stuff, sometimes I wonder what I'll do without you always helping me."

The ex assassin turned away and cast his stare downwards. He began to turn pink yet again. 

"Baaaka...~" His voice slightly cracked. 

"Ne Gon, lets go back inside now... It's getting late.~" 

"No, not yet. Let's go on a walk around whale island."

"Hai...~" Killua said questioning. 

Gon took Killua by surprise and began to sprint towards town. 

"Last one to the center of town has to wash the dishes."

"Hey Gon that's not fair!! That's cheating!~" 

 _If I use godspeed I'll be able to beat him, but no... it won't be fair.~_ He frowned 

Gon was up heading close to the center, as he ran with no mercy to beat Killua. 

_I wonder if Killua will catch up to me and win, he usually does._

Gon reached the center of town, cheered in joy for finally beating Killua at something. Killua came in 15 seconds later without breaking a sweat. 

"Gome, Gon I got caught up in something.~" While in reality he used godspeed and shopped at stores. He had bought a journal. 

"It's fine."He replied. 

"Ne Killua, want to walk around town?" 

Killua was thinking the answer in his head.  _As long as I'm with you._ He forgot to answer Gon. 

Gon asked again. "Killua want to walk around town?" 

Killua was caught off guard and blurted out, 

"As long as I'm with you.~" Killua quickly clasped his hands over his mouth. 

"Hai!!!" Gon replied eagerly. 

Gon walked ahead of Killua, Killua followed behind. 

They walked around town for a hour and soon enough it was 3:30 in the evening. Still walking in silence, Killua was first to break the silence. 

"Gon...~" 

"Hm..?" 

"Want to walk back home?~" 

Gon nodded in agreement. They ran home. Soon enough both the boys were panting, and they busted through the door. Aunt Mito looked at both of them and gave a sigh. 

"Go wash off first boys" She said. 

"Aunt Mito, it's fine we'll wash off later."

"Don't make me repeat myself, when I count to ten you better be in the bath."

Gon started undressing, Killua followed afterwards. First their shoes, then Gon's jacket and Killuas white shirt, finally their shirts. They were left in their shorts and undershirts. 

"7...6....5...4..." Mito was counting down. 

The boys both ran upstairs. 

"Hmph... That's what I thought. Mito said. 

Alluka just stared and giggled. 

* * *

 

"Tch...~" Killua clicked his tongue as he ran upstairs, he started to panic. 

_I've taken a bath with Gon plenty of times before... This shouldn't be a big deal..~_

Soon enough millions of thoughts began to run through the pale boys mind, and he started to turn pink. 

Gon finally catching up to Killua, sees him panicked. He stares at his best friend worried and carefully. 

"Killua do you have a fever..? Your cheeks are kinda pink and you look hot."

"No I'm fine~"

Killua began to take the rest of his clothes off, and Gon took off his undershirt. The white haired boy looked at Gon from the corner of his eye.

_Damn, I didn't expect Gon to become more toned since the last time we saw each other.~_

Gon stared at Killua. 

"Killua take the rest of your clothes off, the bath is ready."

Killua felt a shiver down his spine, he knew that taking a bath was going to be hard for himself. 

Killua quickly stripped the rest of his clothes off, and ran into the bath. Gon saw his enthusiasm and followed Killua. The white haired boy turned his away from his best friends. Gon began to wash himself. Gon continued like nothing was wrong. 

Killua was beginning to wonder if he was the only one to overreact. He felt his heart speed up, and felt a smile creep up on his lips. Gon knew Killua was always having difficulty getting his back, so while Killua was distracted trailing in his own thoughts, Gon washed Killuas back. Killua jumped in surprise, yet again being caught off guard by his best friend. 

"Killua so how is it being with Alluka?" Gon finally asked. 

Killua was snapped back into reality and responded. 

"It was pretty adventurous, I taught Alluka how to at least defend herself. Since I'm not always going to be with her in the future when she finds someone.~"

Gon might have took his as having more time to spend with Killua, he was happy and overjoyed. He hugged Killua.

"ACK..!~"

"Gome, gome." He said clealy without actually feeling sorry.

"Aunt Mito seems to be enjoying Allukas company, why don't you stay here for more time. I mean my house is your house. You're always welcomed here."

The pale boy gave a warm smile.

"Hai, so Gon how's school?~"

"School is so boring, I need to hurry up and get back on my feet, I want to spend our times together how we used to."

"Haha, then do your work.~"

"No way, it's too much."

"Oh so you don't want to be with me?~" He said teasingly.

Gon paused for a moment. Killua realizing what he said, Gon may have taken it in a other way. 

"Aha... I'm kidding.... We should get out before we over heat.~"

"Hai!!"

Gon had gotten out of the bath first. Killua was admiring how the hazel eye'd boys hair was down, and wet. 

_Damn you Gon, I like your hair as it usually is, but this is nice too.~_

Gon got dressed, and told Killua to go down to eat as soon as he was done. With that, Gon left the bathroom. Killua got dressed and went downstairs. 

As Killua went downstairs images of Gon's body clouded his thoughts. 

"Tch...~" 

 _Why am I thinking of Gon naked out of all things?! I mean he does look a bit nice...._ _Ah... why am I blushing?!~_

The white haired boy made it downstairs and his eyes widened as he saw the feast that was spread across the table. 

"Aunt Mito made the food for your arrival Killua."

"Really?~" 

Killua faced Mito and said, "Arigatou~"

Aunt Mito smiled and Alluka got impatient and began to stuff her cheeks with food.

Killua followed after Alluka after giving thanks. Gon stared at Killua and began to laugh. This is the second time in a while that he's seen Killua eat and have food stuck all over his face. Killua paused and stared at Gon questionably, he titled his head to the side. Gon couldn't hold his laughter any more. Killua narrowed his eyes at Gon. 

"Killua don't move let me help you." 

Gon reached out to Killua and took off some sauce smeared on Killuas cheek, along with rice stuck by the corner of his lips. 

"I knew I had food stuck on my face.~" Killua said obviously embarrassed. 

After they finished eating, Killua promised to do the dishes. Gon was still debating whether to help or go to bed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sweet how Killua bought Gon a Fox bear stuffed animal. :3  
> The bath time though c;  
> I wonder how it'll be when they sleep.  
> Anyways thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to comment any thoughts or suggestions. (;


	5. Sleepless Night x Sleep Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua has to do the dishes before he sleeps, then goes to bed. He ends up not getting a good nights sleep, Gon talks when he's sleeping. Which makes Killua not understand his feelings anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I forgot to update for 3 weeks, I'll post 3 chapters. I posted one yesterday.  
> Here's another one.  
> Again I'm sorry if there are any errors. :c  
> Other than that please enjoy.

* * *

Since Killua lost the bet earlier in the day, he had to wash the dishes. Gon insisted to help Killua out to clean up. 

"Go ahead and sleep Gon.~" 

"No, I want to help you." 

"Cut it out, go to sleep.~"

"No, at least let me wash half of the dishes and you do the rest."

"Gon, no I lost the bet. So it's my job to clean up.~"

"But Killuaa..."

Gon began to pout. Seeing this Killua sighed and agreed. 

"Ne, Gon...~"

"Yes?"

"You can do 1/4 of the dishes...~"

"Yaaaaaaaahoooooooo!!!"

"You're so stubborn..~" He whispered to himself as he saw Gon jumping in joy. 

_But as long as you're happy I'm fine with it.~_

_I feel bad for Killua, I did kind of catch him off guard during that bet..._ Gons face had a sudden frown. 

_At least I'm helping him now, that's all that matters._ The frown turned into a grin upon the tanned boy's lips. 

While washing the dishes it seemed as if both boys were enjoying this even if it meant cleaning. 

"Killua I'm almost done."

"Hai.~"

"Oh, Alluka is sleeping with Aunt Mito. Just in case if you were wondering."

"Thanks, Alluka seems like she's having fun with Mito-san.~"

"Yeah, Aunt Mito told me they spent the day baking and working on the garden outside."

"That sounds like she had fun.~"

"She did, Aunt Mito said she went to sleep as soon as we finished dinner."

"Haha.. Alluka is sure enjoying herself.~"

"See Killua another reason why you should consider staying longer."

"I'll think about it Gon, is that okay?~"

The hazel eye'd boy nodded in appreciation. 

After finishing 1/4 of the dishes as promised, Gon headed up to the bedroom. 

"Alright Killua, I'm going upstairs now."

"Hai, I'll be up there soon.~"

"Don't rush, you know Aunt Mito likes them very clean. Even if it takes you forever to wash them."

"I know, I know.~"

The black haired boy went upstairs. Got dressed in his nightwear. Then grabbed the gift Killua gave to him, he held it up above him. Looked at it for a while and a innocent smile spread across his face. 

_I wonder if Killua wants something in return. AH!! Choco-Robots he always loves those, not mention chocolate in general. Yeah, I should get him some since he seems down. Yes!_ Gon was pleased with his thoughts. 

"Man seeing Killua sure brings back memories." He said out loud. Scenes began racing through his mind. When he met him at the hunters exams first phase, Killua on his skateboard. Then the second phase when they jumped through Mount Split in Half to get the spider eagle eggs. When they tried taking the ball from Netero, and failed. Gon laughed at the image in his head, when he and Killua knocked heads against each other in attempt to get the ball. Those thoughts soon stopped when he heard Killua finally coming upstairs. 

Gon had a devious grin on his face. He messed up his hair a bit, moved his pillow sideways. Laid down on the bed in a position that seemed like he was sleeping comfortably. Finally placing a blanket across his stomach. He was pretending to sleep. He made sure to use his senses, to hear when Killua was coming into the room. 

When Killua entered the room, Gons plan was working so far. The pale boy gave a skeptical look at Gon, wondering if he'd really fall asleep. He soon got a futon out of the closet and did it quietly to not wake up Gon. Before he laid down he looked over at Gon's sleeping face. He sighed and said "Goodnight Gon..~"

Killua turned around and began to undress, to get in his nightwear. Fully clothed again, Killua went to go brush his teeth. When he was done, he turned off the lights and laid down. Gon was happy that Killua hadn't noticed his fake sleeping. Killua finally closed his eyes, and at that moment..... 

Gon grabbed a pillow next to him, and threw it at Killua. Gon quickly went back to his original position to seem innocent. Killua quickly bolted upright and was irritated. He turned on the lights and gave Gon a really quizzical look. He saw a slight grin on Gons face. Gon felt cold sweat and started to talk in his 'sleep'. 

".....Killu-.... I..Ca-....Beat yo-...." He said softly. 

Killua questioned it, but left it alone. Thinking how he was the one who was feeling stuff, but seeing the pillow on the ground just raised his suspicion even more. 

Killua proceeded to turn off the lights. 

Meanwhile Gon was trying to suppress his laughter. He thought he had succeeded. Killua on the other hand pretended to sleep to confirm his suspicions. He kept his senses on full alert. One move and he could tell. 

Gon was ready to attack again, what he didn't know was that Killua was also pretending to sleep. So Gon waited about a hour. The hazel eye'd boy carefully got off his bed and walked towards the futon. Killua had prepared this far ahead. He had gotten pillows under the futon to resemble a body. Meanwhile he hid, it was around 12 midnight. 

Gon ready to smack Killua with the pillow failed. As soon as he hit the bundle of pillows, he received a tackle from Killua. The pale boy tackled Gon onto the bed, they rolled and rolled over the bed. One attempting to take control. Gon noticed that Killua had gotten stronger but he wasn't far behind either. They were almost equal. Gon managed to pin down Killua, but Gon was too overconfident. He left a blind spot. Killua used it to his advantage and managed to get Gon on his back. He stretched him upwards. In which Gon winced in pain.

"It hurts.... It hurts!! Sorry!!! Sorry!"

Killua thought he managed to injure Gon, and let his guard down. He let Gon go and he was lying down on the bed. Which Gon had access to a pillow. He threw it with force at Killuas face. The hazel eye'd boy bursted out in uncontrollable laughter, he was literally in tears. 

"Gon...~" His voice sounded rather scary.

Gon felt chills. He quieted down, he saw Killua running after him. 

Killua chased Gon around the room, along with tackles and pillow throwing. 

This lasted for 2 hours, by the time they were both tired it was 2 in the morning. Both boys ended up on the bed, and panting. Killua was about to get up from the bed, when Gon stopped him. 

"Killua it's okay, just sleep here. I know you're too tired to get up."

"You sure..?~"

"Yes."

"Okay.~"

With that they laid together. 

* * *

 

_Damn Gon what is he thinkning?! He really had me there. I thought he really was asleep. Well at least I see he's treasuring what I gave him._ He smiled, and sighed.

Gon turned to face Killua.

"Killua are you okay?"

"Yes Gon, just tired that's all.~"

"Hmmm... Okay, how about I hug you until you sleep?"

"Cut that out, It's embarrassing. How can you say such things with a straight face?~"

"But... I'm concerned about you that's all, please just for tonight."

"Fine.~"

With that Gon didn't hesitate to hug his best friend as they laid down. Killua recoiled a bit, then relaxed. 

"You're tense."

"Baaka.. You're hugging me too hard..~"

"Oh haha, Gome." Gon loosened his grip as he said that. 

"Ne Killua.."

"Mmm?~"

"Have you talked to Leorio?"

"No, have you?~"

"Yeah, we talked about how we are, and stuff. Apparently hes studying for his final medical exams right now."

"Really? He better pass then.~"

"Indeed, if you want we can call him tomorrow."

"That sounds fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow.~"

"Hai, how about Kurapika, have you talked to him?"

"No, I haven't. I tried calling him he never answers his phone as usual.~"

"Haha..... yeah, he's busy with protecting his boss."

"I hope he's fine though.~"

"I hope so too, we promised to get together after Leorio passed his exams."

"Can't wait, it'll be like the old days. All four of us, including Alluka if she wants to come.~"

"Yess... Man.... I'm... Schleeeepyy...." Gon yawned. 

"Sleep already!!~"

"But... you were suppos-... to schleep..Firs-...."

"Firs...?~"

"Zzzzz....."

"Gon you're such an idiot.~" He said softly. 

Killua stared at the wall above him. 

"Man... he sure has a grip, I won't be able to move.~" He  sounded rather irritated. 

"You should be hugging your toy, not me hah...~"

The blue eye'd boy later realized the position he was in. Sleeping in the same bed with his best friend, liking him, and on top of all of that Gon was hugging him. Killuas heart began to race. 

"Okay.. Calm down... Calm down...~"

_My hearts beating pretty fast, I hope it doesn't wake him up.~_

Becoming more aware of the position he was in, Killua was desperately trying to think of a way to free himself. 

_I can't.... do this.. I can't.~_ He was starting to panic 

Though Gon was sound asleep, he hugged him tighter as if to say it's okay. Killua calmed slightly down, but having his best friend hug him, feeling his warmth, and breathing, just made him feel uneasy again. 

_He's so vulnerable right now. I could just do things to him... NO... but he looks so adorable right now...~_

Killua fought the urge because he likes Gon a lot. On top of that he has no idea how Gon feels. He doesn't want to loose Gon because of some stupid action. Killua closed his eyes, but it was no use because he couldn't go to sleep. Gon was right next to him and not seeming to budge in loosing his grip.

Killua slept for a good 30 minutes after he calmed down. Then Gon started to move a lot in the bed. 

"Grrr... Reminds me how I knocked you down during the hunters exam, off the bed. Now all you're doing is getting payback?~"

Gon just kept moving all over the bed. Finally after an hour of moving, he stayed still. 

_At least he let me go.~_

As killua got off the bed Gon began to talk in his sleep. 

"Kil... Don't.. Leave..."

Killua was frozen in place. 

_But.. why? Why can't I move... Is it because I want to hear Gon, or because I don't want to leave...~_

"I missed you... but you prefer Alluka over mee.... It makes me sad....."

_Damn... Idiot I told you I have to take care of Alluka...~_

It's around 3 in the morning, and Killua is yet to have a good shut eye. 

"Okay!~"

Killua finally decided to get from the bed and move to his futon. He flopped down, onto the futon. Gon was still talking in his sleep. As Gon said the sweetest things and how he missed his best friend. Killua knew not to take his words seriously, he believed he meant it as a friend. Until Gon said...

"Killua.... I.... I... I... Li-.. ou...." (trying to say Killua I like you.)

Killua was half asleep when Gon said that. He had understood "Killua ou" 

With that he fell asleep around 5 in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Killua all he wanted was sleep.  
> Gon and his sleep talking, making Killua stay up.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, Thanks for reading. Feel free for comments and suggestions.


	6. Dark x Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon kept Killua up all night which makes him get these huge dark circles. They go to the arcade to have a great time, something unexpected happens to Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I kind of forgot that I had to update. ;w;  
> Someone should remind me to update. .-.  
> Anyways please enjoy this chapter.  
> Again sorry if any errors :c

* * *

Gon was the first to wake up, at 8 in the morning. Meanwhile Killua was still asleep. Gon went to go brush his teeth, he quickly finished, and went to check up on Killua to see if he's awake yet. 

_Killua hasn't woken up yet, he's out  cold. If he's like this I wonder if he even got any sleep last night. I bet he'll be mad if I wake him up, I'd rather let him sleep in. Maybe I shouldn't have messed with him last night.._

Gon was looking through the photos he took with Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and Alluka. He smiled sadly because he wanted to be with Leorio and Kurapika and Killua just like the old days. Hanging out an having fun. He came across the photo at the world tree, in which he was with Alluka and Killua. Just that was a few years ago made him remember how alone he was. A slight tear came out of Gons eye, he wiped it away.

With that Killua woke up. Not still alert of his senses, but half asleep half waken up. He looked at Gon wiping his tear away, and immediately went to observe Gons face.

"Gon what's wrong?~"

"...nothing."

"Then why are you wiping your eyes?~"

"Just some dirt in eyes."

"Hmmm... You sure?~"

"Yeah..." Gon said while casting his glance downward.

"Gon....~"

"......" Gon walked out the room and dropped the photo on his way out.

Killua got up quickly and went after Gon but before he did he picked the photo up. He looked at it.

"Man...~" he thought in despair.

Gon was already downstairs getting ready to leave to town. Killua ran up to Gon embraces him the behind. Gon is utterly shocked and stays In place. After 2 minutes gon attempted to turn and look at Killuas face. Killua was blushing and hugged tighter to hide his embarrassment.

"Kil...."

".....~"

Gon remained silent, stayed in place. _I like this feeling..._ _It feels nice relaxing. I wonder if he saw me cry... Maybe, that's why he came after me. Killua is such a nice friend... He cares a lot for me, he's done so much for me._

After a few Minutes passed Killua slowly let go. Gon turned to face Killua. Gon started to smirk.

"Killua" he said barely stifling his giggle.

"Hmm?~"

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?~"

"It's just..."

"Just...?~"

"You look terrible."

Killuas eyes widened. His eyebrow twitched in response.

"I mean you have really dark circles, you look like a panda. From your pale face and the dark circles."

"Baaaka...~" he said to hide his embarrassment.

"Whose fault do you think it is.~"

"Haha.. Gome, but you should get some sleep Killua."

"No.. I'm fine.~"

"Okay then don't complain that you're sleepy later."

"Uh huh.~"

"Killua let's cook something to eat, then we'll go somewhere."

"Somewhere?~"

"Yes!"

Both the boys reached towards the fridge. They each got a pan. They're always competing with each other. Of course gon knew that Killua was a greater cook, but he was not about to give up. Killua was confident in himself to cook something delicious. They both knew what to make.

Killua reached for the eggs, placed them on the counter.

While Gon reached for the fruit washed them to have enough for both.

Killua grabbed the milk, Gon grabbed the plates and cups. Killua put some oil on the pan, cracks an egg you hear sizzling. Puts a bit of salt on it and moves it around. Scrambled eggs. After its done he moves it to a plate. He grabs bread and puts some butter all over it and places it on the pan to get some crunchiness in it. He moves the bread next to the eggs. Next he skillfully grabs the knife and chops the fruits into shapes: hearts circles and stars. Puts them in a small bowl. He grabs some fresh oranges and squeezes them to make orange juice and he's done.

Meanwhile Gon is barely making the eggs. Once he's done, he just lazily puts the bread In a toaster and later spreads butter on it. He clumsily chops the fruit but get it done. Killua observes Gon chop the fruit he can't help but giggle. Gon grabs some strawberries and and bananas puts them in the blender along with some milk. Makes it, into a smoothie.

They both put their creations on the table. They give each other a nod. They will try each others cooking. Gon eats Killuas cooking like its the best thing he's eaten.

_Killua was always skilled at cooking like he was at the hunter exams_.

He sees Gon smile and is impressed.

He looks down at what Gon made and smiled at the clumsily chopped fruit and the eggs and toast. Gon stops eating to see Killuas expression. Killua takes the first bite eggs and toast. Killua is impressed by its flavor it's actually not bad like the last time he burned it. Gon is happy to see Killua enjoy it. The pale boy moves on to taste the smoothie. It's really light and good. Gon is proud at his improvement of cooking. Killua looks like he's enjoying it. Gon thinks in silence.

Gon picks up a heart shaped melon, stares at it momentarily and eats it.

After both boys are done. Gon waits outside while Killua gets dressed.

_I should take Killua to the arcade, I wonder if he'll like it. We should also go get a bite later on._

Gon was planning out what to do today. He wanted to make sure he was doing the best so Killua would enjoy his stay. Killua came out the door and was ready to leave. With that they left to the town.

* * *

_Man this sure does bring back memories. When I first came...~_ He laughed softly.

Gon looked Killuas way puzzled.

"What's wrong Killua?"

"Just remembering when I first came here I thought there would be cars and such.~"

"Oh.."

"Yeah, since we basically have to walk to town.~"

"Well we could run there, you could use godspeed."

"Yeah..., but I rather walk with you enjoying the moment~"

"Is that so?"

"Not another word Gon.~"

Gon gave a grin, "What do you mean Killua?"

"Baaaka..... It's embarrassing saying that stuff.~"

"Haha... Ok."

The two walked in silence. The white haired ex assassin was thinking why was gon crying over something so small? The truth is Killua wanted to hug him tighter and tell him everything. Killua was on a verge of tears, but fought them back.

Gon gave Killua a concerned look.

The pale boy looked the other way, before the other could ask what was wrong he simply a answered,

"Nothing.~"

Walking in the morning made him go at ease, he calmed down and continued to walk. The pale boy looked at the hazel eye'd boy. He admired the side view of Gons face. He stayed staring for a while, nearly tripping over a stone.

"Woahh...~" Killuas expression was a hilarious view, a shocked expression.

Gon seemed to laugh so hard it made him tear up. "Careful..." He said with a giggle.

"Tch.... Stupid rock....~"

"Did you just call the rock stupid?"

"Yeah...~"

"More like you're the idiot for not watching where you're going."

"Gon.... You're going to make me chase you.~"

"OHHHH I'm so scared!"

Killuas instinct kicked in, he had lost his patience. Gon noticed the cold glare in his eyes, the assassin look again.

_I didn't mean to make him this mad._

Killua had forgotten how Gon joked around. He then realized how intimidating he seemed.

Killua thought of a plan quickly.

_I should make it seem like I'll hurt him and just smack his head. It'll give a scare but I can joke around too.~_ Killua nodded in agreement with himself.

Gon felt a shiver down his spine.

"Kil-...."

"Not a word.~" Killua then went in front of Gon and made his nails sharp.

Gon stared at the nails as they got closer.

_Did I really mess up this time? I didn't mean too...._

Killuas hand drew near.

Gon shut his eyes. In that moment, the white haired boy bursted out into a laugh. Gon slowly opened his eyes. Killua smacked Gons head and said.

"You should've seen the look on your face.~"

"Well...."

"I would never hurt you. Baka.~"

With that he smacked Gons head again.

"Owwww ow....."

"Hey it made time go faster we're almost at town.~"

"Yeah."

"Killua let's go to the arcade."

"Hai.~"

The boys entered the arcade, Killuas eyes widened. He may have played with a joy station but a arcade was a different story.

"So do you like it?"

"It's so huge!!~"

"You seem like a 8 year old Killua."

"Gon. I'm glad you brought me here.~"

"Well isn't that friends are for?"

"Yeah. Well I don't care if its my first playing, but I'll certainly beat you.~"

"Don't get too cocky."

"Just you watch.~"

"I can't believe it.....~" Killua laid head done on the game defeated.

"I told you." Gon said with a light smile.

"I tried okay?! It takes time, it takes me a while to get used to this.~"

"Excuses!!"

"Grrrr.....~"

The two spent hours playing, since Killua refused to leave without winning.

"Killua you should give up, maybe games isn't the one thing you're good at."

"NO!!!! At least one win....~" He said sadly.

_Killua is really taking this seriously... I wonder if I should just let him win, but then if he knows I let him he'll be disappointed. Gon felt conflicted. Okay I know what to do, I'll start off good then I'll slowly start to struggle. Yes!! That's it_. Gon finally came up with something.

"Gon Freeces... You will loose this time!!~"

"Highly doubt it."

"Trust me on this one.~"

"Well it's 6 pm... You haven't won a single game."

"Well I feel lucky this time.~"

"Ok I'll take on up on this one."

_Just this last game, I'll win I'll win!!~_

Killua started to feel drowsy since he didn't get much sleep. He looked sick, he didn't feel it of course but it showed all over his face. Redness on his cheeks, he was paler, and he had dark circles.

Gon started to look concerned, he needed to get Killua home as fast as he could. Killua was trained to endure the pain, and the sleepless nights. Gon started to weaken his player to start letting Killua win.

Killua was noticing how he was getting "better" and was happy.

_Just a little more!! I'll win~_

 With that Killua won, rejoiced he jumped in the air and was proud of himself. As they left the arcade Killuas vision went slightly blurry.

"Crap...~"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, lets go home.~"

Gon kept a eye on Killua, he was beginning to walk like a drunk man. Killua began to loose balance, his vision was getting worse.

"Damn it...~"

"Killua..."

"I...~" Killua felt a sharp pain and dropped to the ground.

"Killua....!" Killua managed to hear gon say worriedly.

"I'm fine..~" he said with a smile.

"No you're not..."

Killua then passed out.

_So warm... This feels so warm. So comforting._ Killua was in his sleepy thoughts.

He was out cold. Gon had Killua piggy back style.

"Idiot... I told you to rest. I guess it can be helped."

"I'll take you home."

"Mmmm....~" Killua could still hear a faint voice.

He was clearly tired but kept pushing himself. It took Gon a little more effort without his nen.

_I'll manage to get him home_ , He thought. He made it home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Killua why did you push yourself so much, now you had Gon carry you all the way home.  
> I wonder what Gon would do to you now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comment suggestions, anything.


	7. Fever x Chocorobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon carried Killua back home, he discovers he has a fever. No matter what, Gon never leaves Killuas side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of left a cliffhanger.  
> Updating because why nawt.  
> Sorry if any errors,  
> otherwise please enjoy!

By the time he arrived home, it was extremely late. It was 10 pm Mito and Alluka surely gone to sleep. He opened the door quietly. Went upstairs, placed Killua on the bed, and placed his hand on Killuas forehead.

"Damn... That's pretty high."

"Gome... It was my fault....."

Gon ran to the bathroom and grabbed a few towels. He went downstairs and grabbed a small bowl, filled it with water. The hazel eye'd boy went back upstairs, to find Killua drenched in sweat and in slight pain. Gon looked worried.

_Killua has a high pain tolerance, and poison immunity... If he's in pain that must mean the fever is very high or he has never had one, Okay, enough wasting time I have to lower his fever._

Gon moistened the towel in the water. Squeezed out the excess water and placed it on Killuas forehead. Killua had a face of pain then it relaxed from feeling the coolness.

"Tch... He's still sweating... Looks like ill have to take off his clothes."

Gons hands were shaking because even though he was weak Killua was still alert. Gon started to get closer to Killua, the blue eye'd boy slighty opened his eyes slightly. He closed them again quickly.

_Killua looks terrible, I wonder if he'll feel better by tomorrow. First is first I have to get him stable._

Gon checked the clock it was 10:10.

_This is the first time seeing Killua like this. "Hmm... I wonder if he'll be hungry when he wakes up. On the other hand if Alluka finds out she'll be mad and probably won't forgive me.._

"Damn it.... Killua please hurry and recover! It's time to change the towel."

Gon switched the towel.

_Killua was still not lowering. I should rest too, and wake up to change the towel._

Gon rested for a good 2 hours, then woke up to change the towel again.

It's 12:15 midnight, gon checked Killuas temperature again it lowered only very slightly but he still had a high fever. Killua was still sweating, but his breathing slowed down which was a good sign.

"Killua, gome... I didn't mean to push you..."

With that Killua slightly opened his eyes and looked at Gon. He gave him a sheepish smile, and attempted to get up as in saying he's fine.

Killua was clearly not okay. Gon rushed to Killuas side and pushed him lightly down to lay down once again.

"Gon... I'm... Fine... Don't worry...~"

"No you're not!!!!"

He said as if almost on a verge to crying.

Killua saw through his blurry vision that there was wetness on the corners of Gons eyes. He reached out and wiped the tears from his face. Gon just stared in utter disbelief.

"What... Stop just rest. Please..."

Killua didn't respond but just moved his hand to the bottom of Gons chin and caressed it. His grip was so weak that he was shaking. Gon was upset with himself. Killuas arm then dropped on the bed weakly, and went to sleep again. Gon just stared and his limp arm for a bit, wiped his tears out of his face. He reached out to grab Killuas hand. He held his hand and didn't let go, it was almost like as if Killua was going to be sick forever.

That's how it seemed to Gon, he remembered when he was in the hospital. How leorio and the others told him he was a mess and on the verge to death. But Killua had cured gon of course with the help of Alluka. Gon felt as if he needs to return the favor not because he has to but because he wants to. He couldn't stand the slight of Killua being hurt.

It was 12:46 by the time Gon switched the towel again. As soon as he switched it he resumed to grabbing Killuas hand.

From time to time he would hear Killua talk in his sleep an move around slightly.

The words that would come out his mouth where either: "No....~" "Nnngh....~" "You...~" "Mmm.....~" And he would get a smile or a sad look. Gon was quite curious to know what his best friend was dreaming about.

Later that night Aunt Mito was awaken by the light of Gons room. She stood up and peaked through the crack of the door. At first she couldn't make of what was going on in there. Killua on the bed, half-naked, with a towel on his forehead, and Gon staring with a concerned look in his eyes. Her first conclusion was that Gon was pulling a prank on Killua but after seeing the towel on the forehead she finally understood the situation. Killua has a fever, she thought. How long has he been like this? How long ago was it that they came home? How did he catch it? Lack of sleep? Not eating properly? All these questions came up to her mind. She was about to leave until she saw Gon grab his hand. Her first thought was Gon must be trying his best, then it was if Gon loved Killua? She left the door as is, without interrupting. She wanted to return before Alluka woke up. Mito didn't want to make a scene she knows how deeply Alluka cares for Killua.

The hazel eye'd boy stayed awake the whole night. By the time it was 6 in the morning, Gon decided he should make Killua some rice porridge so it'll be easy on him when he wakes up. Gon wasn't very good at cooking, so he woke up aunt mito to help him. He explained to her what had happened. Mito-San agreed to help gon make the rice porridge. The rice porridge was done, gon rushed upstairs to check up on Killua again. Thankfully it went down even more but he still had a light fever.

Gon knew if Killua was going to wake up It wasn't going to be soon but rather possibly by noon or later. He switched the towel for the last time and dressed Killua. So when his fever was gone hopefully he wouldn't be cold.

Alluka on the other hand had overheard Gon and Mito.

She panicked. "Oni-san...."

She rushed to Gon and told him to step out of the room. She beckoned gon to step outside. As soon as they were outside Alluka yelled at gon.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ONI-SAN?! DID YOU NOT TAKE CARE OF HIM?! WHAT DID YOU DO, DID YOU HURT HIM?!?!"

"I..." Gon was trying to explain but Alluka cut Gon off.

 "YOU WHAT?!"

"It's my fault....." He looked down to the ground. He crouched down and attempted to fight the tears back.

Alluka just stared at Gon.

"Gome... Gome... Gome...." With that Gon got up and walked back inside, he didn't expect for Alluka to be this mad. That's why he didnt want her finding out.

He just sat at the dinner table then went up stairs and back down.

* * *

By the time white haired boy woke up it was noon. Still clearly feeling the muscle aches he stayed lying down for a while, before finally getting up. He noticed he was dressed in new clothing and the towel fell in his lap.

He grinned slightly, he knew this was the job of Gons doing.

The lazily folded clothes of his, and the the lazily folded towel. It was all small but it sure made him smile. There was a note on the nightstand. Killua noticed it as he was putting on his shoes. He grabbed it and opened it.

It read ** _"Morning, How are you feeling, I hope better. Sorry It's all my fault you got like this I promise to take care of you better and never let this happen. I don't like seeing you in pain. Anyways take it easy stay in bed If you have too. I made you something to eat, it's downstairs. If you don't see me I'm probably out in the town. Well Killua gome... And don't force yourself."_ **

The note itself made ex-assassin feel better instantly. What made him worried is that the note was tear stained in some places.

_That idiot.... He must've thought it was his fault for real. I need to cheer him up now.~_

He made his way downstairs slowly.

As soon as he went downstairs was Alluka sitting with a mad look on her face. Killuas expression was that he knew he was probably going to get an earful.

"Oni-san..." She said with a sad tone.  

"Yes Alluka?~"

"Could you tell Gon I'm sorry?"

"Huh!?~"

"Tell him sorry for me please..." Alluka said desperately. 

"But why?~"

"I kinda yelled at him..."

"You yelled at him, why did you?~"

"Because you had a fever oni-san I thought it was his fault..."

"Oh Alluka, it was actually my-~"

"I know that. Now tell him I'm sorry."

"Okay.~"

"ONI-SAN WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN EATING PROPERLY, SLEEPING PROPERLY?!!!!?"

Killuas eyebrow twitched in response.

"I have been... Eating properly and sleeping.~" there was a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Then why did you fall yesterday?"

"....~"

"Exactly, oni-San I'm mad at you..."

"What does Nanika think?~"

"She's mad at you too, and I'm not letting her come out."

_Nanika I haven't seen her in a while since we got here. I wonder how she's doing, maybe Alluka is suppressing her. I want to talk to her though.~_

"Fine... Now have you seen gon?~"

"I thought you knew. He's been gone since 7."

"7?!~"

"Yes."

"I guess we'll just have to wait, if I leave Gon will get mad at me.~"

"Okay, I'll wait but you better apologize for me!"

"Yes Alluka.~"

With that Alluka went back outside. Aunt mito came in, and stared at Killua.

"Ne, Killua-kun how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better thank you.~"

"That's splendid."

"Do you know where Gon is Mito-san?~"

"Unfortunately I don't know where Gon is."

"Ah... I see thank you though.~"

"He was really worried last night, he looked so concerned as if he lo- I mean as if he really cares for you."

_What was that lo-? What did she try to initially say?~_

Killuas mind ran wild. "I see.~"

"You should get back upstairs you know, Gon would probably freak out if he sees you."

"Haha, you're right.~"

"Well see you later.~"

"See ya, I'll tell Gon you got up and went back to sleep."

"Hai.~" Killua went back upstairs, thought over what happened.

It was clear that what caused the fever was stress and lack of sleep. He knew Gon wasn't going to return anytime soon if he was, it'll be late. Instead of waiting and possibly getting a earful from Gon, he went to sleep. He laid back down and went to sleep. Though Killua was asleep, he was well alerted of what was going on in the room. At some point of sleeping he heard the door creak open. It was Gon. A sigh of relief was heard.

"Thank goodness you're finally good, but you should still rest up, we don't want the fever coming back. You sure gave me a scare when you fell."

The pale boy was still asleep but soon felt a hand on his head.

_What is this feeling? It feels so warm. So nice and comforting. I want to feel it all the time.~_

Gon was silently running his hand through his best friends hair as he slept. Killuas face relaxed as the hand ran through his white soft hair. When Gon stopped Killua made a soft groan and if he was saying don't stop, continue. With the groan Gon laughed lightly.

"Gome, Killua I have to get something I left downstairs."

Killua was still sound asleep, when Gon came back upstairs. The black haired boy came back upstairs with seems to be 9... No 14 boxes of chocorobots. They are Killuas favorite chocolate. Gon accidentally dropped a box, Killua sprang up hostilely.

He relaxed as soon as he realized it was Gon.

"Gome did I wake you up?"

"No it's fine, I was going to get up in a few anyways.~"

"Okay.. Well I got you these, but you're still recovering so leave them for later."

"NO! GIMMIE!!! At least one pleaseeeeeee.~"

Killua literally got on his knees and tugged on Gons shorts. Given his position Gon looked down at Killua and couldn't help but to grin. A slight amount of pink appeared upon his cheeks of embarrassment. Killua noticed I'm the position he was in.

"What are you looking at idiot, just give... Me one....~" He started off confidently but hesitated, he turned his head away to the side. Gon reached out and put a box in Killuas face.

"Really? I can eat it now?~"

"Yes, but just one. I don't want you getting sick Again."

"Okay...~"

"Gon....~"

"Yes Killua?"

"You should call that old doctor so we can meet up, I want to hang out like old times before I leave.~"

"I'll call him now." Gon dialed leorios number. With few rings he picked up.

"Moshi, Moshi"

"Leorio!"

"Gon, how has it been?" Clearly Leorio knew he was going to talk a lot on this subject, well at least he can know they're fine.

Gon took in a deep breath, and thoroughly explained what has happened.

Meanwhile Killua was just staring at Gon as he talked on the phone.

 _I'm kinda hoping he got in contact with Kurapika, so we can eat one day all together and talk about nonsense.~_ Killua smiled ever so slightly.

_Though I know it'll be impossible to get in touch with Kurapika now. Lets hope for a miracle. That old geezer sure is having fun talking to Gon, when Gon should be paying attention to me. Wait... I was the one who told him to call him. Damn it... I can't think straight when It comes to Gon. I want him all to myself. Wait.. What did I just say.... There's no way... No Gon just cares for me As a friend.~_

At some point Killua was too deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that Gon stopped talking and was just blankly staring at him, phone in hand.

Killua looked like he was having a internal battle because he was repeatedly mumbling no to his self. Which made Gon take a look what was up. As Killua locked eyes with gon continued to talk.

"Yeah, I think he was just in his own thoughts. Though it made me worry when he started cussing."

Killua just hid his face after Gon said that, he was embarrassed. The former assassin took his chance when gon was too busy in the conversation to get another box of chocorobots. He opened the box, and as soon as he was about to read it you just heard Gon say

"hold on".

Gon snatched the box away.

"HEY!!!!~"

Gon didn't respond but simply stuck his tongue out. As if to tease Killua. Then he went back to the phone with leorio.

_How long has it been since they started talking? 10... No 30 minutes, what do they keep talking about. It's almost the afternoon and I'm already getting tired.. I don't understand I've been sleeping all day.~_

"Ugh....~" He groaned out loud.

 _I'm not even hungry either. I wonder if I'll leave will Gon try to stop me. Hmm... Just to get some sunlight wouldn't hurt right?~_ Killua was standing up, walked towards the door and opened it. At that moment Gon threw a pillow to shut it closed. As if to tell him wait, don't leave.

"Tch....~"

 _He didn't have to go that far. I just wanted to go outside~_  Killua pouted.

_I might end up sleeping again if he takes any longer.~_

Gon and Leorio were finally wrapping up the conversation. Killua gave a smile of relief that it was over.

"Okay, see ya Leorio."

**[Beep]**

"Killua..."

"Yeah?~"

"What did I say about eating more chocorobots?"

"Uhh....~"

"I said none until you feel all better. I don't want you getting sick again."

"Fine....~"

"But can we go outside I really wanna see the sunlight even for a few minutes.~"

"Anything for you Killua!!!"

"Idiot, you say that so easily.~"

"It's embarrassing.~"

"Gome. Well lets go, and sorry for throwing the pillow when you tried to leave. I wanted to be with you even if I wasn't paying attention to you."

"It's fine, lets go!~"

"Take it easy now."

The boys went downstairs and outside. Aunt Mito was outside with Alluka.

Gon suggested to go by the river to have a more pleasant view. They both say by the edge of the ground, feet close to touching the ground.

"Gon..~"

"Yes?"

"Alluka just wanted to say she sorry for yelling at you earlier.~"

"Oh.. It's fine, I understand why she was mad."

"Okay, just let her know its fine. She wanted me to tell you she's sorry that's all.~"

"I will, don't worry."

"So what did that old geezer say?~"

"He was just saying he was busy studying for the medical exams, and with the zodiacs."

"Oh.. So I guess we can't meet up.~"

"I didn't say that now, he said he'll make time for us, since he wants to see us as well."

"That's good, I bet you're too happy.~"

Gon turned to the side and smiled brightly since he was happy that Leorio confirmed that he'll meet up with them.

"But, kurapika is what has me worried."

"Yeah, I wonder if he's doing okay. I bet he's still chasing the spiders.~"

"Maybe, but I hope he gets them. So he can finally be happy."

"Yeah.~"

"Gon...~"

"Hm?"

"Ummm....~" Killua covered his mouth with his arm.

"Tha.... Ou...... Fo...... Aking... Of eeee...~" a slight tint of pink showed upon his cheeks.

"Killua, you know I can't hear you. And I want to know what you said."

Gon started to make his way towards Killua. Stood up and walked a little bit. Than sat down.

_Damn.... He's a little to close.. I feel my face burning, and my hearts racing..~_

Gon leaned towards Killua, faces almost touching. The pale boy's arm was the only thing keeping their faces from touching. Gon grabbed his best friends arm and placed it on his lap, he knew well enough Killua would put his other arm. So he grabbed the other one and did the same.

 _My arms... They're on his lap, it's so warm. His legs are so soft.~_ His heart began to beat faster. Since Killuas stare was casted downwards.

Gon puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

"Don't look down, you're supposed to look at me and tell me what you said!"

"Sorry, Gon.~"

Gon used his free arm, grabbed the ex assassins chin and squeezed his cheeks.

"Ow, stahp et. Yor quuezing too hawrd~"

"I'll let go if you tell me again."

"I said thanc you fo takinng care of me.~"

Gon let go as promised. Soon after not even a second passed by, and the only thing Killua felt was a sensation of arms being on him.

_What happened I can't see Gon, but I can smell him... Oh he's hugging me, but why.~_

"Killua.. Weren't you the one to say not to thank for every little thing because friends do what we can?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it was little for me.~"

"Okay, but please don't do it again. It really scared me back there." Gon hugged tighter.

They remained this way for quite a bit of time. Then went back inside to eat, and take a bath.

"Hey Killua..."

"What is it Gon?~" 

"Do you wanna sleep together?"

"Geez...~"

"So it's a no?" Gon had said sadly.

"Why?~"

"I just want to be close to you."

"Ack....~"

_This idiot saying cute things like that, I'll get the wrong idea.~_

"Please."

"Fine..~"

Killua got in bed with Gon. Killua fell asleep as soon as he got on. Gon was just staring at his wall, soon enough Killua snuggled up against him.

"Killua?"

"...~"

Gon stared at his face. Ahh it's better if I just let him rest.

* * *

_Killua is really pushing himself a lot ever since we got separated. Now that I think about it when we said our goodbyes I couldn't help but feel sad, I felt the same coming from him. I wish he stayed. We promised we would travel and look at the world together, but he found something he wanted to do. That was protect his sister. Maybe I'm being selfish but I want him to Myself. It's been lonely without him. Now that he's here, I feel at ease. When he was gone I had no to talk to, no one to explore the forest with. No one to stop my actions._

"Killua I hope you can stay forever."

_I know Alluka needs to be protected but something tells me, she should find some friends too. Alluka has her own life to lead, sure Killua can be there. But I want him here with me. I have lots of things to do with him before he disappears again. There's showing him the bests spots on the island. Along with seeing Leorio and Kurapika again. Talking nonsense all day and night. Exploring the world, traveling. I don't think I'll get another chance, so I won't let it go to waste. I should get some sleep, I don't want to look like a panda._

Gon silently laughed to himself. Then turned to face a sleeping Killua and hugged him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua was so impatient when Gon was on the phone.   
> Wonder what Gon will Do when they sleep in the next chapter.   
> I might not be able to update next week :( Going somewhere with no net ;w;   
> Feel free comments, suggestions.   
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Dreams x For x Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua fall asleep together and wake up in a couples position. They both had the same dream, things get awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another update!  
> First let me apologize for the delay, I was in a area with no net ;w;  
> but now I'm back.  
> At first I didn't expect anyone to read my fanfic, and like it owo  
> I guess people like my work.  
> Thanks guys! I'll keep on writing. :3  
> Anyways please enjoy this chapter!! c;

 

* * *

Shortly after the hazel eye'd boy fell asleep, he and his friend both dreamt the same dream. As if they were connected by a dream. Controlling their own body, and it seemed as if it were reality. 

Killua was the first to wake up from the dream. Opening his hazy eyes it took him a while to know what was going on. In his groggy mind he remembered the scenes of the dream. Beginning to blush and smile like a idiot. He closed his eyes shut again due to the embarrassment. And squeezed his hand slightly without even realizing where his hand was. 

He opened his eyes again finally alert. But it didn't take long to see what position he was in. Gons face was just a few inches away from his. Literally only an inch and a half away from touching. 

The ex assassin was too busy going a nervous breakdown seeing that his face was close to his best friends. 

_I hope I didn't do anything weird. AHHH... But I was hugging him from the back, how did he get like this?! What do I do...~_

After calming down, he begins to analyze Gons face. A slight tint of light pink was on his cheeks, along with a soft smile. That wasn't all though, after attempting to move his hand he realized they were holding hands just below their chests.  

Gons shirt was out of place, messy, and half way up exposing his toned stomach. 

_Why are we holding hands?! Why is his shirt so messy and almost off?!!_

_All of this is misleading!! I fell asleep first so Gon probably did something... No... He doesn't have any idea what sexual actions are._

"Ugh...!~" 

_Gon looks so appealing. I've never seen him like this. What's this weird feeling. I'm nervous, and my hearts racing. I don't think it's love. But Gon is cute. Damn it!! First the sweetness and kindness of Gon yesterday, then having a weird dream and now waking up in a position with him.~_

_I wonder if the dream means anything.~_

"Ahhhhh.....~" Killua gave a sigh. 

_I doubt it. It's not like he might feel the same, plus it's always one sided. Maybe I should go back to sleep before he wakes up, or I should stay awake. No... I could pretend to sleep or even try to shake off his hand. I should just pretend to sleep, it'll be better this way. Maybe then I could hear his reaction if he did anything after I slept. Yeah.. Ill just control my breathing and stay still.~_

The pale boy continued to "sleep" and wait on his best friend to wake up. 

_How long is he planning to sleep?! I'm getting kinda impatient waiting, but this isn't too bad either. I like being this way, but I just hate how I probably got us in this position. It's been approximately 13 minutes. Oh well... It's fine I suppose.~_

Gon began to finally wake up slowly. Opening and closing his eyes repeatedly, with a groggy mind. And eventually fell back asleep. 

  _Seriously!!?! I can't believe him, he begins to wake up then goes back to sleep. Geez I can't believe this guy._

_I wonder how long it'll take him to wake up. If we weren't in this position, i wouldn't have to be up late.~_

"Mmm..."

_Oh.... Looks like he's finally waking up. Yes!~_

Gon slowly opened his eyes, immediately noticed that he was holding onto Killuas hand along with being so close to each other. 

_That's weird... I could've sworn we didn't sleep like this. Hmmm.... I wonder if I did this or did he do it. Does it have to do with the thing I dreamt. It seemed really realistic, I really liked it. I wonder if it were real, I would enjoy it daily._

  _Killua looks so peaceful and happy like this. I wonder what he's dreaming. I want to stay like this longer, but it's probably late by now._

  _I should wait until Killua wakes up._

_C'mon wake up sleepy head, I should pretend to sleep while I wait._

Meanwhile Killua was getting impatient to "wake up" his body twitched slightly. 

_Oh his body moved... I wonder if Killua is fine. Ill wait okay. Maybe for 5 minutes more._  

5 minutes passed none made a move.  

_Okay i really want to get up now..._

_I wanna get up but Gon....~_  

At the same moment they both opened their eyes. The eyes met each other. Killua turning even pinker than what he already was, Gon just with a shocked expression. Unconsciously they both squeezed each others hand, and stayed staring at each other. 

The ex assassin covered his face with his other hand, clearly being embarrassed. Gon just stared at his best friend, he seemed to be enjoying the view. After Killua covered his face with one hand, he unconsciously started to open and close his mouth. Gon turned his attention to Killuas lips. The hazel eye'd boy was amazed at how they looked.  

Killuas lips sure pale... Just like the rest of his skin, untouched and looks snowy. 

_My body feels slightly warm, I wonder what that means. Killua looks uncomfortable._  

_Damn you Gon! Why did you keep staring at me, it's embarrassing. Then you won't let go of my hand no matter how much I try you won't budge.~_

"Hey we have to get up... So could you let go of my hand now?~" Killua said with his voice trembling. 

"Oh, gome I thought I let go." 

Gon had let go of Killuas hand, and sat at the edge of the bed.

Later to proceed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

_I can't face Gon now, after the dream and what happened just now. I can't do it, what if he laughs at me.~_

Meanwhile with Gon brushing his teeth and lost in thought. 

_I wonder if I bothered Killua, he seemed annoyed.. The dream is bothering me still, along with waking up to that. My brain is going to fry if I keep thinking. Maybe I shouldn't think too hard about it._

After Killua having a internal debate whether going to brush his teeth now or after Gon left, he finally decided to go in now. He got up and walked slowly towards the bathroom. 

Gon was finishing up in the bathroom and was getting ready to leave, but stopped to look at his face in the mirror. He couldn't help but notice slightly pink on his tanned skin. He splashed some water on his face and opened the door, that's when Killua began to enter. They bumped shoulders. The one to react more hasty was Gon, and not Killua.

"I'm sorry.. I got to go downstairs."

"Get breakfast ready"

"Today's a nice day." 

"Well see you downstairs"

He dashed out the room and went downstairs.  

Killua left in a shocked state, wondering what just happened.

_Gon was actually flustered for a bit. Damn it.. It's my fault he can't face me anymore, I should've just woken him up.~_

Gon was downstairs sitting at the table, Mito came from outside. Gon didn't notice Mito come in. The hazel eye'd boy was covering his eyes and his face was downwards, making him appear as if he was crying. Mito clearly didn't know what was going on, and hugged Gon to comfort him. 

"Huh?" 

"It's okay gon, whatever made you sad it's okay. I'm here for you." 

"Oh.. I'm not crying I'm just thinking mito-san" 

"I see, what is it that has your mind running?" 

"I'm not sure." 

Alluka comes in from outside. 

"Gon-chan have you seem oni-san?" 

Gon panics at the question and freezes up. 

"Gon..?" 

Killua comes downstairs. 

"ONI-SAN!!!!" 

"Allu-~" 

Alluka jumps to hug Killua. 

Gon has millions of thoughts running through his mind. 

"How are you today Alluka?~" 

"I'm great, how are you?" 

"I'm fine.~" 

"That smile on your face means you're good, not fine" 

"I guess so.~" 

"But Gon-chan isn't doing so good. He froze up when I was talking to him." 

"Oh ill talk to him later about it okay? So don't worry, your big brother is going to make sure everyone is okay.~" 

"Okay!" 

Alluka turns to face Mito and they start talking about what they're going to do today. Gon walks out abruptly, catching Killuas view only for a second. Killua stays inside to eat something, Gon just walks outside. 

The tanned boy takes out his phone dials a familiar number. 

**[Ring....Ring....]**

"Yes?" He says clearly being annoyed by being waked up. 

"Gome, but I just wanted to talk Leorio." 

"It's okay Gon, so what is it that you want to talk about?" 

"Well... It's a lot. If you have time." 

"I have the time. So please continue."

"Okay.... So you remember that Killua had a fever yesterday. I took care of him and such." 

"Mhm.." 

"When we went to sleep in the same bed, and he hugged me from the behind. I thought he was still awake." 

"You guys sleep together?" Seeming to be more interested now. 

"We used to do it more often, but yeah we sleep together." 

"Ok continue." 

"I just started thinking to myself for a while, then I fell asleep. Killua was hugging me from the back and I was facing the wall. Then I had a weird dream...." 

"A weird dream..? Define weird." 

"Well the dream seemed as if it were real life, I didn't control it. I was myself and Killua was in there too..." 

"A dream with Killua... Was he himself?" 

"Yes he was himself, the dream was like reality. I wished it were real."  

"Why do you wish it were real?" 

"Well.... It was really nice..."

They continued to talk about the dream for 15 minutes. The call was coming to a end. 

"So Gon I hope you will come to understand what you're feeling." 

"I hope so too. I don't know why, but one day ill know." 

"Anything you'll need I'll be here to listen to you and help you." 

"Thank you Leorio, but I don't know how ill face Killua now. We've both been acting weird." 

"No it's fine.. Just talk to him about it. Maybe he'll understand, and talk about the dream." 

"Okay... Thanks." 

"Well see ya"

* * *

Gon walks back inside the house while Killua was stuffing his face with food. 

"Killua.." 

"Hm?~" 

"Can I talk to you outside when you're done?" 

"Sure Gon, I'll be right out.~" 

Gon walked back outside and sat under the tree. 

_Should I hurry up and see what Gon wants or should I take my time, or should I just eat normally? Damn it... I don't know.... I want to see what's been bothering Gon but I'm afraid to hear what it is...~_

"Oni-San just hurry up and eat, you don't want to keep him waiting until he goes old now." 

"I know.~"

"Killua, please go I'm worried about Gon, before you came down he seemed out of it. Please make him feel better or lend a ear." 

"I will.~" 

"Thank you." 

The ex assassin finishes under 5 minutes to go to Gon. He's about to wash his dishes when Mito-San tells him to go outside. Killua walks outside, he sees Gon just staring off into space. 

Gon turns to look and killua and has a awkward face on. 

"C'mon killua, I need to tell you some thing." 

"Sorry for being slow.~" 

"It's fine, but c'mon sit." 

"Sit.. Right..~" 

"So what did you want to tell me Gon?~" 

"About that well... First of all sorry for avoiding you all day... It seemed like you did something wrong but you didn't." 

"Uh huh...~" 

"Well... Uhh... You know they way we woke up...?" 

Killua shifts his gaze else where but Gons face. 

"Of course I remember, you totally freaked out. Ahaha.~"

"You did as well so be quiet Killua." 

"Hmph... So what about it.~" 

"I had a weird dream before I woke up." 

Killuas eyes went wide.

"A weird dream... Huh?~" 

"Yeah." 

"What was it about?~" 

"To start it simply, you were in it, Mito, Alluka, your brother and me." 

"Aniki...~"

_Kinda the same people like In my dream except Hisoka was also there.~_

"Go on.~" 

"Okay.. I know this is going to sound weird to you but.. We were together, boy friends and stuff..." 

"Boy friends?!?!!~"

_Okay now it's starting to seem like mines.~_

"Yeah, we were together, as a couple." 

"Couple huh?~" 

"We were very happy." 

"Okay don't tell me the surface, just tell me everything that happened in it.~" 

"Okay Killua, just don't hit me." 

"No promises. If you dreamt something that you shouldn't you deserved to be hit.~" 

"So violent." Gon said with a teasing tone. 

"Anyways. One day you told me that you loved me." 

_That was opposite in my dream!!! There's no way I would confess to you Gon that's embarrassing.~_

"And I loved you back. We started dating since the day of the confession, we told aunt Mito and Alluka they were both like finally. As if they were waiting for us to be together. Ahaha..." 

"Did this dream seem real Gon?~" 

"YEAH!" 

"Hm... Kinda seems the same that happened to me.~" 

"Really Killua?!" 

"Yeah, but except you told me you loved me.~" 

"Ohh... I see." 

"Continue.~" 

"We would hands and all the things couples do." 

_All the things?! We didn't do that kinda stuff in mines.~_

"After a month we went to York Shin, and stayed there together. Alluka stayed with Aunt Mito." 

"That's exactly what happened in mines, why did we have the same dream though.?~" 

"Who knows." 

"Hmm... Please go on.~" 

"So we went into a coffee shop, we had coffee and talked. The people in there stared at us."

"People stared at us how?~" 

"Like if they were bothered by our presence." 

_In mines the people looked disgusted.~_

"We were holding hands and laughing together, you even gave me a kiss on my cheek." 

_Okay that happened in mines too.~_

"After a couple of minutes, Illumi walked in and sat down near the exit. He was by the window. He didn't seemed interested in what we were doing. We just kept doing our own thing being all touchy."

_Ah... That's right Gon payed no more attention to the people around us, that's when Hisoka walked in and sat next to Aniki. Hisoka looked at me all mad... Maybe because Gon kept touching me... Well we did look like a couple.~_

"And then I kissed you." 

The pale boys eyes widened and smacked Gon on his head. 

"Ow..." 

"You said it so normally.~" 

"But it did happen I kissed you when you didn't expect me to and you turned so red you looked like a beet." 

"Jerk.~" 

_You kissed me, Aniki was shocked at what was going on. Hisoka looked like he was enjoying the view. Gon was also red himself. He never noticed Hisoka.~_

"And that's about it." 

"Well I had the same dream, but there was more to it.~"

"No way...." 

"Yeah...~" 

"TELL MEEEE!!!" Gon put his hands on his best friends shoulder and started to lightly shake him. 

"Stop shaking me first idiot...~" 

"Sorry." Gon had a pouty face on. 

"After you kissed me, Aniki came up to me and said I was a disappointment to the Zoldyck family. I was supposed to get a woman, not you. Then I stood up and told him you were the best and I couldn't picture myself with anyone else but you.~" 

The tanned boy gave a huge grin. 

"What?~" 

"...." His smile just got wider. 

"WHAT IS IT?!~" 

"It's just that you said you couldn't picture anyone one else but me." 

"You idiot, it was the dream. I couldn't control it. Plus it's not that I like you or anything.~" 

"Hehehe..." 

"That's all.~" 

"Sorry for avoiding you, it's just that dream really made me think for a bit." 

_I want you to be with me always.... Killua..._

"It's fine, I guess I understand.~" 

_If only if were real.~_

_But I know you always want to be with Alluka._

"Anyways what do you want to do now?~" 

"I know! How about we go talk to Leorio we're going to met up. He told me Kurapika finally answered his phone." 

"Really?~" 

"Yeah!" 

"Okay! Lets go.~" 

They both eagerly went inside and rushed upstairs to plan their met up with the other two. 

"So I think we should first call Kurapika."

"I think so too, so we can confirm that he's actually coming, and I want to know how he has been.~"

"But should we call Leorio first?" 

"Calm down I don't want your brain frying over this.~" 

"Okay..." 

"How about we just make a group call.~" 

"That sounds great." 

"So should I call Kurapika first or Leorio ?~" 

"I would say Leorio, then we would explain everything then add Kurapika." 

"Okay, hey but I wanna talk to not just listen what you have to say afterwards.~" 

"Heh... I thought you would say that." 

Gon waved his phone in the air, it read Calling Killua.

"Oh god where is my phone?!~" 

"Calm down it's on the table." 

"Oh, okay add Leorio now.~" 

"I know Killua." 

"Hello?" Leorio greeted with. 

"Leorio!"

"Old man.~" 

"Oh so Killuas in the call too Gon?" 

"Yeah." 

"Yes did you not want to talk to me.~" 

"Now I didn't want to say it that way Killua, so Gon I'm guessing where going to add Kurapika?" 

"Yeah!" 

"But it'd be best if you're the one to add him.~" 

"I understand, I'll dial Kurapikas number and them we can all talk." Leorio explained. 

"Hello...?" 

"KURAPIKAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Gon yelled through the phone. 

"I see you haven't changed one bit Gon." The blonde said. 

"Kurapika you jerk, how long did plan making us wait to hear from you.~" 

"Killua always having quite a mouth." He retorted. 

"Now now guys c'mon now, just be glad that we're all talking about meeting up." Leorio had said. 

"I guess you're right.~" 

"Yeah.. But how have you all been guys?" The scarlet eye'd man said. 

"We've been pretty good, just a bit worried about you. Killua is with me right now!!" The tanned boy said eagerly.

"Gon hush...~" with a bit embarrassed tone. 

"Haha, okay so when are planning to be together?" The blonde said as if to get to the point. 

"Are you in a hurry?" Leorio said considerably. 

"Sort of, you know the boss..." 

"I see, well Gon, Killua, how about you guys decide on the date and area."

"I don't see why not. Gon when would you want to?~"

"Well I would want soon as possible... When is it fine for you Kurapika?" Gon asked the blonde. 

"Well Gon... Anytime after friday really I'm free, I asked for a week off." 

"Really?!? Did you hear that Killua we can spend a week with Kurapika and Leorio!!!!!!!" 

"Yeah, I'm in the call you know.~" Killua face Palm'd 

"Gon, I've been wondering for a while now... About Hisoka." The blonde added with curiosity. 

"Hisoka?" 

"Have you seen him lately?" 

"No not at all, I'm kinda wondering what he's been up too. Since he told me we were going to fight one day." 

"I see, Killua take care of Gon." 

"I will.~" 

"So Leorio have you found yourself a girlfriend?~" 

"Are you trying to imply that you have a girlfriend?" 

"Yeah killua do you have a girlfriend?" The scarelt eye'd male added seeing where things will go.

"KILLUA YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" 

"Of course I have a girlfriend I mean who doesn't like me? An-~" 

Gon had grabbed Killuas phone and held his own in his hand. 

"HEY!!!~" 

You could hear Killua yelling because Gon had taken his phone away. 

**[beep]**  

Gon had ended the call on both their phones. 

"What just happened Leorio?" 

"I think Gon demanded an explanation from Killua and ended the call." 

"Killua a girlfriend?" 

"I know, I mean he obviously meant Gon Friend" 

"I seriously thought they were going to end up with each other, but I guess Killua is having a hard time explaining his feelings to Gon." 

"That brat is has always been complicated, looks like ill have to talk to Gon. To be honest I have a feeling Gon has no idea of his feelings for Killua." 

"Right on the dot Leorio. I thought so too." 

"I'll help Gon, you help Killua when we meet up. Sound good?" 

"That sounds great, I'll text them the details for meet up later." 

"Alright, well I have to go do study now." 

"Okay, see ya." 

**[Beep]**

* * *

"Killua you have a girlfriend?" 

"Ummm...~" 

"I'm so happy for you! Who is she?" 

"Gon...~" 

_Why do you look so hurt...~_

"Yeah Killua?" 

"I actually don't have one, I L.... No never mind.~" 

"So do you have a girlfriend or not?" 

"I'll leave that up to your imagination.~"

"You're so mean!!" 

"Yeah, that's why you shouldn't get near me.~"

"But that's the reason why I like you."

Gon pulled killua into a tight embrace.

"Stop...sto...~"

"No.. You've been pushing me away at Any cost recently. I'm starting to think you hate me.." 

Gons voice began to crack. 

"Sometimes you ignore me and don't even look at me.." 

"Gon...~" 

"It makes me mad how you said we're friends but it doesn't even feel like that anymore." 

"I...~" 

"I don't know what to do anymore. Or think." 

"Why?~" 

"I know... I took you for granted two years ago." 

"What do you mean?~" 

"You know exactly what I'm saying. I ignored you a lot, I only cared about my feelings, about Kite. I never thought about you, I said awful things to you.. And-" 

"Gon stop...~" 

"AND I SAID I WOULD BECOME STRONGER TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS... BUT... But.... Look at me now....." 

The tanned boys arms went limp, he lost his energy. His knees hit the ground. Gon was clenching his teeth tightly together. He was looking on the ground, one tear slipped out his eye. Dripped to the ground, then another, again, and again. His eyes weren't glowing they seemed empty. 

"I was selfish.. I depended alot on you.. I couldn't do anything without you..." 

"Please... Stop.. Gon..~"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I treated you like dirt, Like shit. And here you are in front of me not even mad or anything."

"But you apologized, so it's okay.~"

"A simple I'm really sorry, satisfied you?" 

"Yes, because you're my best friend.~" 

_Why is he bringing this up now... It pains me to see him all broken~_

_Why doesn't Killua yell at me, he's supposed to be mad._

Gons eyes are now red, tears still flooding out of his eyes. 

"Killua I thought I was going to be stronger by the time we meet again, but I guess I couldn't even manage to do that." 

"Gon, you are strong the fact that you held the emotions in is proof that you're strong. It doesn't mean you're weak. I'm not mad at you, I will always be there no matter what Gon. You're my only best friend and first friend.~" 

"I was stupid when I said you had it easy, no way in hell. You have it harder than I do. But you can still manage to smile brightly." 

"How...? I just want to be like you." 

"Gon..~" 

Killua in attempt to comfort Gon tried to hug him. Gon pushed killua away. 

"Idont deserve you..." 

"Gon don't say that, people make mistakes.~" 

"I don't deserve for people to accept my apologizes, after all I did to you. You still want to be my friend, by my side. I used you and Alluka technically to save my life." 

"Gon please..~" 

"Why?! WHY!?! It's the truth. I just want to be alone right now...." 

"Gon, you saved me from the darkness. I want to do the same.~" 

"You've done more than enough." 

"At least let me hug you....~" 

Killua walked toward Gon to hug him. 

He managed to hug Gon, he was still crying. Gon attempted to push him away yet again, Killua tightened his grip. 

"I'm not letting you go.~" 

"Let.... Le-" 

Alluka bursted through the door. 

"Gon, Killua dinner is ready!!!!" 

Gon didn't want Alluka to see him like that, he nuzzled his face in the pale boys neck 

"Is Gon okay? Oni-san? " 

"Yes, I was just hugging him. We'll be right down.~" 

"Okay! Don't take long!!!" 

_She left... Why did she come in? Couldn't she knock?_

"Let... Go... Of me now...." 

"No.~" 

"Mito will get mad if we take long.." 

"I don't care.~" 

_Gon... I didn't know you were suffering this much. I should've attempted to see you more often. I'm sorry.~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dream :3  
> Things got heavy at the end.  
> On the next chapter I'll continue were I left off.  
> Thanks for reading any suggestions, they're all welcome c;


	9. Alone x Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua are having a hard time, Gon feels depressed. Killua begins to think that it's his fault for Gon feeling this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update ;A; please forgive me, I've been busy with homework.   
> This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> I will try to keep updating whenever I'm free.   
> The bolded italic is like a inner thought of someone saying something to them.

* * *

"Killua you can let go now."

"I don't want to, it hasn't been long.~"

"..."

"Gon...~"

"..."

"How could you ever think that I don't want to be by your side.. It hurts to know that you're feeling like this. It make me want to smack you until you understand.~"

"I.."

"Gon please, don't feel this way.~" He said letting go from the hug but taking his best friends hands in his.

"Now can I leave?"

"I prefer you not, but if that's what you want, then so be it.~"

Gon shakes Killuas hands off his, stares at the ground and leaves.

_Gon... If only I knew how to explain it to you. Then you wouldn't feel this way.~_

Killua was thinking, thinking and thinking it was truly not Gons fault.

_It's my fault, why did I have to... I could've stopped him. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't do anything. If I did stop him, he would've been happier.~_

**_Anyone get involved with will die. A voice cold and familiar ringed in his head._ **

_Aniki... He didn't place a needle but I still remember his words.~_

**_You were born a natural killer. You don't need friends. You're the head of the Zoldyck family._ **

"SHUT UP!!~"

The ex assassin crouched down, feeling a bit of fear. He didn't want to experience that again.

From downstairs you could hear Killuas yell, Alluka, Gon, and Mito just looked above themselves. Wondering what could've happened to trigger that yell.

"Oni-San..."

_Killua.._

"Killua-kun.. Is he alright Gon?"

"....." He stayed in silence.

"Perhaps I should check on Killua..." Mito suggested. She was starting to walk, when Gon tugged on her arm.

Mito turned to face Gon dumbfounded. Gon just stared at the ground.

"Gon...?" She said carefully, and confused.

"Don't..." His tone sounded rather warning.

"Why not, you're just gonna leave your best friend up stairs? Not knowing what is going through his mind at this time?!" Mito started to get agitated.

Gon was still looking at the ground, his head hanging in shame. He look so sad, distant, and broken.

"Don't go, I'm pretty sure he wants to be alone right now.."

He slowly let go of her arm. Her arm slipped, then wrist.. And finally the fingers from Gons grip.

"Well... I'm worried about him, just to be safe. Alluka-chan could you check up on your big brother for me?" She said slightly cheerfully.

"Big brother is okay. He's probably on the phone."

 _After all, he's strong. I'm sure he's fine...._ She thought.

Gon was still standing where he was. Not moving a inch forward, backwards, or sideways. It was as if he was glued to the position he was in.

**_You're weak... You want to protect your friends, but you'll end up hurting them more. Killua hates you._ **

Gon was still thinking and thinking, since he over thought those words formed in his head. His eyes lost all shine... They became dull and lifeless, a single tear from his left eye slowly sliding out of his eye. Then to his cheek, finally under his chin about to drip to the ground.

Meanwhile the ex assassin was making his was downstairs, his body seemed limp. Out of energy, as every step he took. It was as if he was ready to pass out any moment now. He was still looking at the ground, fazed. He stopped at the bottom of the steps, staying there.

Alluka just staring at the scene in front of her very eyes, Mito seemed confused. She remembered just a few days ago Gon was taking care of Killua like if he were his precious girlfriend. But now, they won't even look at each other, both look out of it.

"Killua-kun, you should come and eat. Standing there is just making your food cold." Mito-San had said.

While she said that the ex assassin looked up and gave a pained smile.

Gon was still standing in the spot he hasn't moved an inch.

Killua started walking to his seat, he looked like he was almost fading away. He looked the same , it was almost he was back with Knuckle, and Shoot. The empty look in his eyes, but still smiling.

Killua walked passed Gon without batting a eye, Gon was still looking at the ground.

"Gon aren't you going to sit?" Mito asked.

"I'm... I'm not hungry." He said softly.

_I'm so terrible... Look at what I've done... I made Gon feel bad...~_

_I'm actually really hungry, I just can't stand seeing Killua right now, after all I said.. I didn't mean it.._

_I have to..._

_I have to~_

_Apologize_

_Apologize~_

Alluka in her own thoughts as well observing both her brother and Gon.

 _This is really strange... I wonder what they're both thinking. I don't want to bother either. I'll just keep observing and pretending not to notice._  She said in her mind.

"Gon at least eat something.." Mito sounded concerned.

"I will.."

Gon finally looked up half way, only to drag his feet to his chair. He was walking alright but dragging them.

"Gon.. Please walk correctly."

"Yeah."

He stopped dragging his feet, but instead pulled the chair out. The lazy pulled chair made the ground screech. As if it were a chalkboard. He sat down with a plop to the chair. And looked down on his food.

"Time to give thanks."

"Yeah.."

"Mhm..~"

"Okay!" Alluka said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

As soon as they were done, everyone began to eat.

Killua picked at his food first, he didn't seem hungry at all. Poking it around chasing it with his fork. It was like he was a child who didn't know how to use a fork.

Gon on the other hand, quickly ate. He didnt want to be there anymore. First the meats, then the carbohydrates, and finally his drink. He was done under 6 minutes. Killua was still chasing his food, until Gon suddenly pushed back out of his chair. He grabbed his dishes, washed them, and stood at the doorway.

"Gon where are you going this late at night?" Mito said quite worried.

"I'm just going to take a walk, I'll be back. And if I'm not don't wait for me." He replied but rather in a cold manner.

"If you're going to go at least don't do anything rash.. You understand young man?!"

"Yeah."

It still wasn't completely dark outside, but it would be dark soon. It was sunset.

Gon stood at the doorway for a while more then proceeded to leave. Killua wasn't playing with his food anymore, but was just staring at his plate.

"Killua-kun you should eat before it gets cold.. And could you follow Gon?" Mito suggested.

 _"_ Oh, that's right. After I'm done I'll follow him.~" He was lying of course, with a straight face. Like he always does.

_Gon wants to be alone now, ill leave him some space... Ill just stay on the roof, or even in the tree.~_

"Thank you."

"Oni-San you should hurry and eat, so you won't get left behind."

"I know Alluka." He knew alluka suspected of him lying, but she didnt want to think that. She placed her trust in him.

The pale young man ate fast, just to seem more realistic. He stood and grabbed his dishes about to wash them. Mito stopped him and said,

"It's okay, I'll do the dishes. Just go with Gon."

"Okay, thank you.~"

"Have fun oni-san."

"I will.~"

A look of guilt spread across his face as he placed the dishes back on the table to leave for Mito to wash. Killua grabbed the door way, paused and left.

By the time he left it was sundown, you couldn't see the outside from the inside. It seemed dark, but once you were out, you could still see perfectly.

_It's dark... So I should be okay by now, no shadows will cast especially if I'm going to lay down flat on the roof. To the roof it is.~_

The blue eye'd boy quietly went up to the roof, making sure not to make a sound or Mito and Alluka would hear him. He got on top with ease. And laid down, hoping to see the stars soon.

Instead of stars, he got a cloudy view, which made me him worse. It made him Remember of all what has happened today. The argument, Gon crying, him yelling. He felt awful. His lip slightly trembled, his eyes got watery.

 _I'm so pathetic..~_ He placed his arm over his eyes covering them, and silently cried.

_Before I got to Gon to heal him, I remember saying that the strong feelings I held for him were slowly fading away... So why? Why are they coming back.. No, why did I lie to myself. I want to protect alluka, but I still hold feelings for Gon... I could... No... Wait, yeah I could just go back to home. Leave Alluka to Mito, she seems happy with her. Or I can leave her to Canary's care. I'm worried, what if I leave her with Mito, Alluka will take over and hurt her... Or with Canary, mother or father or even Aniki will hurt her. I'll end up in confinement again, Gon will try coming to me again. No he won't come for me, especially without his nen. What should I do? Neither is correct, she's safer with me. But right now I'm just an emotional wreck, I can't take care of her now. Ill probably say down thing hurtful and she'll leave me on her own accord. I can't decide... I'm so selfish...~_

He moved his arm from covering his face, he laid on the roof with his body all stretched. He looked up at the night sky, as it continued to grow dark.

* * *

 

Gon was still not even close to town, since he was walking fairly slow. He was depressed, and felt out of energy. He dragged his feet across the dusty road, on his way to town there was a surprise that awaits.

Gon turned around to look at his house to make sure Killua wasn't following him.

He could still see his house, but he saw a strange figure on the roof.

_Killua? Is on the roof? Why would he? I want to apologize.... But I can't.. I just want to be away from him tonight._

He paused for a brief moment to look up at the sky, but he couldn't see anything but branches of trees and leaves.

_How depressing here I thought I would see some stars to keep my mind off. If I stay here Killua might sense me an come to me.. I need to pick up the pace._

He started to slowly go back walking, and little by little he began to pick up his pace. To the point where he was jogging, no faster than that. Or he'll be tired faster. He just wanted to go as far as possible before it go completely dark.

_Still not to town yet... It's starting to almost be dark. Luckily I can still see where I'm goi-_

_Ouch..... It hurts..._

_Can this day get any worse?_

He tripped on a root of a tree, and ripped some of his clothing. They were slightly filthy now. He stayed put where he had fallen looked at the root that made him trip. He cursed the root like a child. By calling it stupid, and mean.

_Fucking root, FUCK OFF! Everything is pissing me off now..._

_Why did I just curse a tree root?_

**[Sigh... ]**

_I'm dirty now, that's just great... As great as today. Haha.... All I need now is to die.._   
He got up and started walking again, but this time at normal pace. The tanned male was still looking half way at the ground.

_I can see lights now, I'm getting close to town. That's good, now I'll just say at a hotel... Or walk around the town. I really don't want to go home right now.... Killua probably hates me now... I should just fade away from him..._

Gon kept walking, he finally reached town. It was rare for him to be late out at night, all the outcasts of the island where out, the hookers, the drugs, and the maniacs.

_Ahh... Town maybe I'll find something that'll keep my mind from wandering. Just need to stay away from the alleys._

Just in front of the town pub, there was a fight blocking the whole street. Not making anyone cross.

_Great just fucking great... Now I have to go to a damn alley._

**_You're weak._ **

_No..._

**_Yes you're weak._ **

_Stop... Please..._ His voice began to crack again.

He was starting to tear up again. He hung his head in shame yet again. He heard voices in his head again.

 _This sucks.... I hate myself..._ He walked looking at the ground, a road of tears followed behind him.

He was out of the alley.

He accidentally bumped into someone turning out the alley.

"You know..... You should really apologize after you bump into people, boy." There was a bit of sass in the strangers voice.

"...gome...." Gon replied to the stranger he bumped into.

"What was that? Are you trying to make me mad?" The stranger was starting to sound rather scary.

 _Great... Now I run into a freak.._.

"You know.. You're starting to push my buttons. Say what's your name? The tall stranger said.

"....." Gon didn't reply he just stood there.

The lighting was bad which made things worse.

"Tch... Aren't we a little rude?" He said to Gon.

"......" Tears still streaming out of Gons eyes. They dripped dripped and dripped.

The stranger couldn't see them though.

The stranger finally lost his patience, and choked Gon. Brought him up to wall, to meet his gaze. The lights flickered on and off, until Gon finally looked at the strangers face.

At that moment the lights came on.

Gon looked at the stranger, and stranger looked at Gon back.

Tears still streaming out of Gons face. He realized and looked downwards again.

"Ohh ho.... Look at what we have here."

".....shut up..." Gon said lowly.

"Shut up? Me?!" The man in front of Gon said mockingly

"And here I thought I wasn't going to see you, I'm glad you're here crying in front of me right now.... Gon." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two I swear smh.   
> Gon is out in town all alone.   
> Who could be the stranger?   
> I'll continue onto the next chapter.   
> Hope you enjoyed it!   
> Comments and suggestions are welcome! c;


	10. Regretful x Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finally knows who the stranger is. He gets more than what he bargained for. It's late at night and Gon doesn't want to go back, will this night be regretful, or will it come to form something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my precious readers! I know I haven't updated in more than a month... It's just that I've had school and all. Then again I love the Kudos and all, but I feel like no one really likes my writing ;3; since it's once in a million years that someone tells me they appreciate it, so I've been feeling glum. 
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS!!! Enjoy this chapter, It's the longest chapter yet! c: AND please excuse my errors!

* * *

Gon looked down at the arm that had a firm grasp on his throat. He could feel the cold touch. The hand sent chills down his spine.

"....Can you let me go now?" He said meekly to the stranger.

"Why would I want to let you go now? I'm really enjoying the view of you crying in front of me." There was a hint of wickedness in his voice.

The teenager was starting to gasp for air, as the stranger tightened his grip.

"I.... Can't... Breathe..."

"Tsk.... Now that's a problem. Just how much have you matured Gon? Here I thought you would be able to withstand my grip."

Gon turned to the side, still struggling to breathe. From the corner of his eye he still stared at him. From bottom to top.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to try to wiggle out?"

He heard his voice it was starting to go faint. His head was spinning.

_Maybe it's better like this... I won't hurt anyone anymore... Killua will be relieved that I'm not weighing him down anymore. Mito-san wouldn't have to worry about me when I'm out late anymore. Ging will be happy if I'm gone and out of his life. Yes this is for the best..._

He looked at the stranger one more time.

And the stranger looked back.

He noticed that the boy he had in his grip was ready to die, he didn't care what happened to him now. Just like in the battle with the ants, he had a distant look with blank eyes.

Noticing that the boy's eyes were getting slightly wet again he looked away.

_I've never seen him turn away when one is basically saying go ahead kill me. It's not like him... I just want him to end me here now. Please..._

"Please.... Just... Kill... Me." He pleaded.

The stranger turned to face Gon with the most disgusted look on his face.

"And here I thought we would have fun, and fight. Seems to me you've lost your nen. You're no longer of use to me." He said to Gon.

The dam inside of Gon just keeps breaking and overflowing.

_Again with the tears... His kid needs to stop._

"Fine..." Gon was teary eyed, and with all his force he landed a punch on the young gentleman's face.

_It left quite a red mark, it'll turn into a bruise later._

"Ooh still got a little fight in you? I like that."

"Shut up..."

"I find you quite alluring right now, furious, broken and you in general."

"You're a freak, and fucking creep. Damn clown."

"Now now Gon it's not polite to insult people."

"Hisoka... Go to hell." Gon said angrily.

"Tch... You never learn now do you?" Hisoka's tone was annoyed, and his eyes went into slits.

Tears still flooding out of Gon's eyes.

The stranger was indeed Hisoka, his tall figure toned with muscles. Not to mention his hair, pink. It was his trademark. But this time he was actually dressed like a normal person. Like if he was on a business trip.

_Why would he be here... And I had to run into him out of all people.... DAMN IT!! I would've preferred Killua as oppose to this damn clown. Why won't my tears stop...._

Gon shut his eyes tightly, tears still gushing out like a broken pipe.

Gon had completely forgotten that he's still under Hisoka's grip.

"Gon...."

"......"

"Gon Look at me."

"......"

Gon slowly opened his eyes, he didn't stare at him in the face rather at his neck. Hisoka was starting to loose his patience but at the same time he wanted to know what was going through Gon's mind to have him this way.

"I'm not going to ask nicely again, look at me Gon."

"........"

Hisoka used his free arm to make Gon look at him.

Gon felt an arm coming towards him, he tried pulling away, but it was all in vain since he was pushed up to a wall.

Gon didn't want to be touched anymore especially now, so he just made eye contact with Hisoka before he got any closer.

The hazel eyed boy looked mad his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes bloodshot red, with tears still streaming out.

"Now Gon, what's wrong?"

"None of your business stay out of it clown."

"Oh ho... Trying to act tough are we?"

"..."

"What's wrong Gon?"

"SHUT UP!!"

_Ohh this is new I've never seen him so mad, it just makes me all tingly inside. Gon...._

"What would you know!!"

Hisoka silently again began to move his free hand closer to Gon.

Gon looked shocked, was frozen in place. He has no idea what's going to happen now. The hand drew closer and closer.

With each millimeter is drew closer it seemed like ages. Like if it were slow motion.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Mitos house, Mito and Alluka were lead to believe that Killua actually went to follow Gon. They aren't worried, they're actually relieved that Killua went to "follow" Gon, a sad lie that only Gon and Killua himself knew about.

Killua was still up on the roof, it was completely dark outside now.

_It must be around 8 now.... I wonder what Gons doing or where he is...~_

**[sigh]**

_I should've followed him... Even if I didn't want to.... If he gets hurt it'll be my fault.... I can't fall asleep... I need to wait on him. I need to apologize.~_

Killua sat up and looked ahead, nothing but darkness, the lonely winds and the lonely sky.

_The clouds are still covering the stars and moon. It's like they're hiding. But from what?~_

Killua had a slight feeling that something's wrong.

He looked down at his legs and wondered on.

_I need to call Gon... It's possible that he doesn't have his phone.... Or maybe he does but it's on mute... Well it's still early so he should be fine. At least I hope he's fine, if it's later than 11 I'll go looking for him, then if I can't find him i'll come back to the house and wait until 1 am and call him.~_

"Gon... Please be safe...~"

Killua was on the roof, but meanwhile inside the house Mito and Alluka are barely getting up from the table.

Since they ate some sweets.

"Mito-sann."

"Yes alluka-chan?"

"Do you think Oni-San and Gon are okay?"

"Well... I think they're just in a small argument, I'm sure they'll forgive each other soon. Don't worry okay!"

"Okay, mito-San..."

"Alluka-chan would you like to go see a movie in my room? While we wait for Your brother and Gon?"

"Yes!!! Can we have more sweet and popcorn?"

"Sure, now lets hurry before it'll be past your bedtime."

"Okay!"

Mito and Alluka ran upstairs as soon as they finished preparing.

Killua could hear Allukas eager foot steps.

_Good thing Alluka is happy here…~_

_Gon.... Where are you.... Please be safe...~_

Killua fumbled in his pocket to get his phone. He opened it.

_**[[no new messages]]** _

**[sigh]**

He closed it back up and put it next to him. As he laid back down he stared at the lonely dark sky.

* * *

Gon was still frozen in place, the hand seeming to take ages just to reach his face.

The teenager felt Hisokas grip loosen a bit, but he had no intention to drop his other arm.

Gon stared in fear while Hisoka stared contently.

_What is he going to do to me.... He won't kill me right? I don't want that hand touching me... What is going on.... Please... Don't..._

Seeing the hand now just a few millimeters away Gon stopped breathing because he knew something was going to happen. He didn't know what was, but he was too scared to even breathe.

_He looks so scared it makes me so tingly, but Gon why are you like this?_

His hand slowly touched Gons face. It slowly started from his chin.

Gon looked shocked.

Then Hisokas hand moved from his chin to slowly to his cheek caressing every moment.

_Such beautiful skin, I just want to taint it._

Tears slowly ceased to flow out of his eyes, as his hand drew near his eyes. They slowly wiped it off.

Gon just with his eyes wide open shocked.

_I feel a bit lightheaded... What just happened? Why did Hisoka not kill me?_

"There you stopped crying."

He flashed a small smile towards Gon.

_What.... He smiled...? Is this even real? Am I ?_

"Dreaming?"

"No you're not dreaming Gon, I'm right here in front of you right now. Now stop that crying."

Gon nodded, and stopped crying, he looked at the magician.

The magician stared back at those hazel eyes.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with a care in a world.

"I'm not really...." Gon replied with a soft tone.

"Oh... I see, then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to go home. I just want to be away, wishing my worries will fade."

 _Such a great_ _opportunity to be with Gon in such a wretched state, he won't even remember if I did anything to him._

He chuckled with a hint of malice.

Gon could only just stared at the man.

"Then how about going to where I stay? I'll keep you company and you can leave when you feel like you can go home." The magician said suggestively.

_Hisoka doesn't sound like he's planning anything bad. I should probably go with him... We can talk and catch up, maybe he'll like that?_

"Mhm.... Let's go.."

"Where to Gon?"

"Anywhere."

"Sure, just follow me. If you don't want to get lost just hold onto me." He smiled lightly that for a split second he actually seemed like a nice person.

"Okay" he looked to the side clearly taken aback from the smile he just saw.

_Was that a real smile? No.... It can't be, he only smiles when he's doing something sketchy._

Hisoka walked in front, and he was walking slowly. He knew Gon was bound to get lots in his thoughts and not walk anymore, so he wanted to keep a close eye on him.

Gon started to slow down, and he eventually came to a stop. He looked at the ground.

Hisoka stopped hearing footsteps. He stopped in his tracks, and kept listening. He turned his head to side and back. He looked at the teenager from the corner of his eye. The expression on his eyes read nothing, but then he sighed.

**[sigh]**

_This boy is helpless, he's leaving his guard down everywhere. That's not like you Gon._

Hisoka closed his eyes for a brief minute and then started walking up to Gon. Gon was lost in his mind, memories kept appearing.

"Gon..." He said softly and caring.

"...."

"Gon.." This time in a normal way.

"....."

"Gonn..." He made a pouty face and sounded slightly rejected.

He began to step towards Gon, slowly inching close to him. He seized the young boys hand, and began to walk forward.

Gon was flabbergasted, he didn't know why or how he got his hand.

"What are you doing Hisoka?"

"What does it seem like I'm doing? I'm holding your hand of course."

"What's your motive Hisoka?" He looked at him questioningly.

"I think it's only natural since you seemed distressed. Now do you mind if we stop at a store before we continue?"

"No I don't mind, just don't leave me deserted."

"Deserted you say? Oh wouldn't take my eyes off you now."

_Because you're right where I want you._

"Okay.."

They were walking until they stopped at a store, before entering it they stood at the entrance.

"Gon are you okay with just following me?" He asked to the boy with a caring voice.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, just don't get lost or i’ll call you on the PA."

"Please don't."

They entered the store, and walked around. Hisoka desperately trying to locate something in particular. Gon was just looking around, and he saw all these snacks and his stomach growled.

Hisoka stopped in his tracks, Gon froze in place. Utterly embarrassed, and knew that the magician had heard him. He began to get flustered.

"Gon, are you hungry?"

"NO! I'm not hungry, it was probably someone else, I ate before I left!"

He turned to face Gon, his face had coy written all over it.

"No need to be so bashful Gon, I'll buy you anything you want." He said with a bright smile, and began to search what he was trying to get.

Gon stood there for a while, and looked at the snacks. He was hungry after crying and walking.

_Maybe getting something isn't bad... As long as it's not expensive. Okay I'll just grab one._

He grabbed some regular pocky.

As soon as he grabbed it, he began to search for Hisoka.

_No fucking way, I lost him. Kyah this is a big store too... There's no way I'll fin-_

"Gon Freecs please come to check out station number 6 I repeat Gon Freecs please come to check out station number 6."

_That damn... Blockhead... He knew this was going to happen and he rushed to do it. He probably finding this quite amusing._

He walked, and stared at the white ground, never ending white blocks put next to each other.

_I'm just glad this a part that I've never visited, so no one would know who I am._

**[sigh]**

Gon was still walking to the payment area, while Hisoka is talking to the cashier.

"Thank you so much you see he's very clumsy and gets lost easily."

"Oh it's no big deal, kids always get lost in stores. I'm just glad to help a parent out."

"Sometimes I wonder if he's In his own little world."

"Children as easily distracted, you always have to keep an eye on them. I thought for sure you didn't have any kids you look so young."

"Oh look he's coming."

The cashier looked back and forth, past Gon. She was expecting a 4 year old walking, but she didn't notice. Gon then came up to Hisoka and glared at him.

 _That's his kid?! No way, he's too young for a kid of that age!_ The cashier said in her mind.

"That's quite a young man you have there."

"Oh he's not my child, rather he's my partner."

_Did he say partner...?! A look of shock came across the cashier's face. Partner partner partner!! A fucking teenager has a hunk like that?! I'm so lonely, I'm never going to find anyone._

"Oh Gon put what you got so I can pay for it."

"Yeah..."

The cashier saw the pocky.

_Pocky, booze, cigarettes, and lubricant.... I don't even wanna think what they're doing tonight... I mean a minor and a adult.. Eh.. What can you do, people are into crazy stuff nowadays._

"That will be.."

"Oh that's not necessary" he showed his hunter license.

_What he's a hunter?! What about this kid... Jezz.. I'd like to find me a man like this._

"Okay please swipe your card."

"Will do." He swiped his card in order to pay for it. Gon wasn't paying attention he was just looking around the store.

"Thank you, please come again."

"Probably another day." He said with a hint of wickedness.

"Gon come on, lets go."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't  mean to call you out, I was just so scared that you might've left."

"It's fine, say where are you staying?"

"Oh it's not far from here maybe a 5 minute walk. I'm staying at a apartment."

"A apartment? How long have you been here?"

"It's a fairly nice apartment, I've been here for about 2 months. Everyday I wanted to see If I could find you."

"Are you sure you weren't here just for fun?"

"Maybe I was." He smiled slightly.

"Hisoka.."

"Yes Gon?"

"How did you know where I live?"

"Oh that was quite easy, hunters can get any information they want. Remember?"

"Yeah... I guess that's true.."

"Say Gon, by any chance is Killua here??"

_Not that I'm really interested right now, but someone is curious to know where little Killua is at._

"..." Gon opened and closed his mouth, he wasn't sure if he should respond.

"Sorry, was it too much to ask?"

"...it's fine."

"Look Gon, up ahead that's where I've been staying. Do you recognize it?"

"No I haven't been on this side of the island."

"I see, that's pretty interesting. Just a little further up."

_This place is huge, it looks modern._

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

Hisoka turned to face Gon. Grabbed the bags on one side, and with ease he lifted Gon up In his arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gon was obviously caught by surprise, and blushing slightly.

"Well you said you were tired, so I wanted to help you." He said with a innocent voice.

"Hey! Watch where you're touching!"

"Sorry, if I don't hold you from there you'll fall, or i'll loose my balance."

"Still, why my butt?"

"Because you're in a sitting position in my arms, it's much easier this way."

_I don't like the way he's touching my butt, it feels like he's enjoying himself._

"Gon are you cold?"

"No it's still fall, it's not that cold."

"I see, because your skin is pretty chilled. When we get inside, I'll get you something to warm you up."

"Okay..."

Hisoka still had Gon in his arms, walking calmly, occasionally repositioning Gon. With each time he repositioned him, he would get a better feel of the hazel boys butt.

After walking up hill, they were finally at the entrance of the apartments  area. There wasn't many rooms, and the rooms seemed pretty big. The doors were very modern looking. The front has trees, and the building is brick walls with glass. Glass everywhere, except or the door of course.

There was even a balcony from the front side. Coming to the entryway, Hisoka repositioned Gon once more, but this time squeezing him even more. Gon felt an impulse, and it was uncomfortable. His shorts felt tight on him, and Hisoka was holding onto him.

"Put me down..."

"Why would I? We’re so close to being inside. Can you wait a little longer?"

"It's because it feel weird."

"It feels weird? What does?"

"My shorts..."

"Your shorts...?"

_Damn you!! Stupid clown._

"Gon.. What's wrong with your shorts?"

"They... They feel.... Tight...."

"They feel tight how?"

_He knows exactly what I mean..._

"Since you're not answering, let me adjust them for you."

Hisoka put the bags down, and pulled on Gons shorts. The short where squeezing him down there, and a clearly there was a slight lump.

"Ahhh...."

_WHAT?! I didn't make that noise please tell me that wasn't me!!!!_

"Ooh... Such a nice response."

"Put me down Hisoka!!"

"As you wish." He gently place him on the ground.

Gon obviously embarrassed covering up the bump that formed in his shorts.

"Try anything again I'll fucking kill you!"

"Ohhh I understand."

Hisoka grabbed the bags off the floor and proceeded to open the door.

"Go ahead and go in, watch your step and make sure to take off your shoes."

"I know I know."

As Gon went in, Hisoka couldn't help but look at Gon's buns.

Gon was bending down and taking off his boots, Hisoka was locking the door. Gon waited for Hisoka to take his shoes off and go I first  because he's the guest. Hisoka walked normally and went into the living room.

"Well aren't you going to come?"

"Hold on, stop being so pushy."

"I know it's not a lot but make yourself at home."

 _What does this guy mean by not a lot, this place is huge. The living room looks like the size of my house. The black couch next to the window and what a sight. The walls are really white and a table, a plasma tv to the wall and the counter below it looks like it's floating. The kitchen is to the back and the stairs right near it_.

"I never imagine for you to live in such a normal way."

"My house is this way as well, it's not anything abnormal. Sorry to disappoint you." He said sticking out his tongue.

"As if I cared."

"Maybe you're irritated because e you're hungry. Here's your pocky you wanted at the store."

"Thanks." Gon snatched it out of Hisoka's hands. Hisoka just smiled back at him.

"So Gon do you want to play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yes, it's called the Pocky Game."

"Pocky game?"

"It's a game with pocky, in which we see who gets the last bite from the same pocky."

"Oh that sounds pretty challenging."

"Do you want to try it out. Oh yeah if you pull away you lose."

"Okay! I got this."

"Such determination I can't wait until you lose."

"As if i'll ever lose to you."

Gon sat on the couch, and opened the pocky package. While Hisoka was on leaning on a wall uninterested.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I think so."

Hisoka walked over casually to Gon, sat next Gon on the couch and looked straight into Gon's eyes. He gave a suggestive smile.

Hisoka grabbed a pocky and placed the chocolate side in Gon's mouth. He had the bread side, Gon flushed light pink.

It feels like I'm going to kiss him...

Hisoka started first in biting the pocky, Gon started afterwards because he didn't want to fall behind.

They were close to the middle, just a few bites away from touching each other's lips. Even so they kept going, but at a slow pace.

Hisoka placed his hand on the couch, while Gon just kept biting.

Hisoka started to tilt his head, as if to get ready to win.

Gon on the other hand didn't want to lose. He shut his eyes instinctively. Hisoka was quite amused to see this happening.

How cute, he's closed his eyes.

Hisoka placed his other hand on Gon's leg.

Biting closer and closer, Hisoka tilted his head to the side more.

He could now feel Gon's breath and Gon could feel hisokas. The magician was planning to steal a kiss maybe even more. This was going to be Gon's first kiss. Gon was starting to turn magenta his eyes still shut.

I can feel his breath... He's calm.. I wish he would pull away.

Gon felt Hisokas lips finally on his. He pulled back, because he got scared. Hisoka quickly moved his hands and stayed where he was smiling wickedly.

Gon opened his eyes, to met the gaze of the magicians.

"You lose!!"

"Really?!"

"Yes you pulled back, first."

"You cheated!"

"I didn't. If you'd like we can go again."

"Let's do it again, I'll win this time for sure!"

"So eager, are we?"

"Because you're going to lose Hisoka!"

"Sure.."

This time Gon grabbed the pocky stick, and placed it his mouth. Waiting patiently he stared at Hisoka with the pocky in his mouth. His expression basically said bite me.

"Hisoka... C'mon...."

"Oh that's right, Gome."

Hisoka came close to the pocky, until it finally touched his mouth. He bit down on it, and began to bite. Gon was starting to bite too, with each bite they went at a faster pace. The black haired male was determined to win, while the magician has a smirk plastered on his face.

The middle came again, Gon slowed down. Small bites, slowly at each one. Their faces drew near again, and they could feel each other's breaths. To Gon it tickled a bit, so a smile played across his lips. This made the magician quite aroused. To see him smile as they're about to kiss.

He tilted his head to the side and Gon did the same, so they wouldn't clash. Gon yet again turning a shade of pink but this time less, because he isn't flustered as much. The silence of the clock ticking and the silence of the room only to hear munching on the pocky by both of the males.

Their lips only a little apart now, Gon shut his eyes yet again. The magician placed his hand on the couch, and the other crept along Gon's leg.

Their lips touched only by the slightest, Gon didn't pull away. The pocky was still hanging from each of their mouths. Hisoka could feel, how heated Gons breath was, and of course his leg. So smooth and soft from both leg and lips. They both came closer to each other, as their lips touched more closer to another. Finally it seemed like a kiss of a child's. No one pulled at that, because no one has pulled away and the pocky was not done yet. Both males opened their mouths a jar, as they tried to fight over the last piece.

The last piece was more on Gon's side rather than the magicians. Hisoka was not about to lose to a kid. Their lips were completely together, and Hisoka wanted that last piece not to lose but to see how far he could go. Hisoka slowly moved in on Gon, pushing him down slightly just to win. With every slight push Gon was moving down on the couch, until he was finally laying down on it. Neither of them has given up yet, Hisoka managed to get a bite.

He was going to lose if this was keeping up, he slowly slid his tongue into Gon's mouth.

Gon flinched slightly, but his eyes were still shut. Hisoka put one hand on the couch and the other on to Gon's waist. He leaned in and he leaned out just to get a better feeling.  Now he wasn't trying to get the pocky but instead he was starting a deep kiss. He tilted his head to the other side. He teased Gons mouth with his tongue, and Gon did it back without realizing it. Gons unconscious acts were alluring to Hisoka. The magician ran his hand under Gons shirt. He touched the skin, it was toned.  

The kiss deepened, it was a messy one. Saliva was starting to seep out of Gon's mouth.  Hisoka put his knee in between Gons legs.

"Ngh...."

_Oooh what a cute sound.._

Hisoka pulled away from the kiss. A trail of saliva coming from both their mouths connected. Gon covered his face because he was aware of the sound he made.

"No need to be shy now."

"You.... You're fucking dead!"

"Ohh ho? Am I now?"

Gon was about to go toward Hisoka when he realized that he couldn't get up.

"Did you finally remember?"

He used bungee gum to keep Gon down, because Gon was sure to put up a fight.

"Don't touch me!"

The magician gave a sly smile. Pressed his leg harder in between Gons legs. Gon covered his mouth.

"Tsk... This is no fun, you're completely leaving your voice muted."

"Because I don't want you!"

"Well your body is saying the opposite from what's coming from your mouth."

"You're sick."

"Now now should I ask your body again?"

"No.... Ahh...."

Without Gon noticing, Hisoka placed his hand on Gon's member. He was grabbing and teasing him. With every touch Gon look at a state of pure ecstasy.  

"So you're inexperienced virgin?" Hisoka said with a lewd tone and grin.

"Shut...up...." His face was clearly visible with heat.

_Damn... Bastard..._

Hisoka wasn't hard yet, but just seeing that Gon's shorts are starting to become damp, made Hisoka smile lustfully. The male started to unbuckle the belt that Gon had on his shorts, and undid the zipper and button.

"Don't touch... Me.." He said with his teeth clenched.

"And how are you going to stop me?"

"Shut... Up..."

"Soon enough you'll be screaming for more and begging like a dog."

"Who do you think I am? A dam-"

Hisoka brushed upon a sensitive area of Gons stomach. He touched against the area that clearly showed a arrow pointing downwards.

"Even your body is telling me where to go." He smirked.

Gon bit down on his lip to keep alluring sounds from escaping out his mouth.

_There's no way I'll fucking let him take me. I have to... I hav-- ahhhh...._

"Ah...."

"See even your body is agreeing to what I'm doing to you. It's futile to resist."

Gon angered even more at the face that his arms were locked in place, started to kick and push Hisoka off of him.

"Oh...how cute of you to try to fight back. It just makes me even more excited."

Gon clicked his tongue at this, and kicked with all his night. It was true it was a foolish thing to do. Hisoka with ease used his rubbery nen to bound Gons legs down.

Hisoka looked at Gon, Gon turned to the side avoiding those lustful eyes. Hisoka was annoyed by this and caressed the younger male's jaw line then grabbed his jaw and made him make eye contact. Gons hazel eyes met the males honey eyes. He looked down only to see that Hisoka was biting down his lip suggestively.

"Oh my could it be that I stole your first kiss?" He said with a proud smirk.

"....." No response but only his eyebrows furrowed.

"Seems like you didn't take it as a kiss, but as a challenge. How about this time I'll kiss you for real?"

"No..."

"There is no, no in this saying. Only for you to obey me."

Those honey eyes could just taste those lips again. Hisoka lifted up Gons chin and forcibly kissed Gon.

"Mmph..!"

Gon clenched his teeth together, there was no way he was letting him slide in his tongue this time. Gon being inexperienced with everything had no idea, that you could tease a mouth simply by licking the teeth and walls of the mouth. Hisoka teasingly licked just about everything inside his mouth. Gon was starting to run out of breath. Hisoka took as a chance to go in, as Gon opened his mouth.

Hisokas kiss was like those of a movie, wet and slow. Gon was turning shades of dark red, as the kiss deepened. After 6 minutes straight of kissing, Hisoka finally pulled back.

"Pwah..." Gon looked like he was out of breath and in heaven.

A saliva dripped from both their mouths connected.  

"That's the expression you should've had from the beginning."

**[huff]**

"Oh my... Look what we have here.. "

Hisoka pointed at Gons shorts. Gon looked down to see an obvious bulge arising from his pants.

"Could it be that you get hard just by only a simple kiss? How childish of you."

"Shut up.."

"I wonder if you'll be dripping wet before I even do anything to you. If simple kisses get you like this, I wonder what would happen if I were to kiss you neck."  

"Noo.."

"I'll make you experienced in just about everything when I'm done with you."

"I don't want to be experienced in that... It was supposed to be for Killua only.."

"Thinking of someone else while I'm doing this to you?? How cruel of you, and here I am doing you a favor so you can know what to do to your precious little friend."

"Stop it..."

"You're talking too much, I'm going to be the one to show you the ropes and your body will soon be mine." Hisoka traced his fingers along the teens collarbone. Only to receive a shiver from him.

The look of defiance only made him seem more attractive. Hisoka seeing Gon was only deliciously torture because he didn't want to rush. As much as he wanted to already rip his shorts off and fuck him senselessly until Gon has tears streaming from his eyes from pain and pleasure.

Hisoka brushed Gons hair out of his face. Just to see the expressions he would make and gently caressed his cheek. He caressed his cheek then his neck but even slower as he went down. He stopped at the buckled shorts, he pulled them down quite quickly but only to his ankles. Exposed thighs and he could see Gons boxers.

_Why did this happen to me?!_

"Ah, I wonder if I touch here what would happen? Do you know Gon?" He asked in a playful tone, while pointing at his obvious bulge.

"Please don't touch me." He begged.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard please touch me. If so, then your wish shall be granted."

He lightly tugged on the waistband, but only tugged. Then he placed his hand on his member, and moved his fingers under only to tease him.

"Ah-ha...."

"Now that's the reaction I wanted." A  lecherous smile crept on his face.

Gon was audibly panting just from a simple touch, only for the bulge to become bigger.

"Gon I wonder how you'll be, natural or smooth?"

"Hisoka... Don't.." His cheeks were visibly pink and a feverish look plastered on his face.

"Could it be that you've never touched yourself?"

"..."

"My my.. Not to worry, I'll show you everything."

Hisoka lost his patience and pulled the waistband on his boxers lower to expose Gons phallus.

"I see now, you're very soft everywhere."

"Please..."

"Please ? Touch you ? Of course I will."

"No.. I don't want it."

"Too bad for you, you don't have a say in what you want right now."

Hisoka seized Gons member In his hand, only to get Gon to tighten his muscles on his stomach from shock. Gons shut his eyes tightly and braced himself. He bit down on his lips to keep any sounds from escaping.

Hisoka on the other hand was quite amused. He didn't expect  for Gon to be average sized, and for a male to not touch himself at the age he's at.

"Now what should I do first? Your wish is at my command."

"....."

"Whether you say something or not I'm going to do something to you regardless."

"...let...go.."

"Hmm.... No, I won't let go. I want to see you all broken into a million pieces in my arms and screaming like a whore."

"You're... Sic--"

"Oh.... What's this?" He asked teasingly as he only move his hand a jar from where it was.

"Maybe, I should just squeeze here?"

Hisoka moved his hand to the tip of Gons member and circled the slit with his thumb while squeezing the rest in his hand.

"Look at you dripping wet already."

"Ahh-hah..." Gon opened his eyes only a jar, his face was glowing and pink with a little bit of saliva seeping from his mouth.  

"That expression is just superb."

"Why...?"

"Because I just happen to find you alluring who would deny such a sad face."

The pink haired male moved his hand down Gon's shaft. Slowly, it made Gon groan with each movement.

He stoked him like a male who is curious what masturbation is.

Gons eyebrows furrowed in pleasure,

He tried to sink into the couch, tightening his  abs.

Each stroke was like a tingly feeling to Gon, he didn't know how to feel or react. The only sound that came out was a soft moan.

He stroked at a slow speed at first only for the male to get used to the feeling, as soon as he got used to the speed he started increasing the speed. Each time Hisoka went faster Gon would let a moan escape from his lips, he saw this as a reward.

"I'm not going to let you release so fast now."

"You're twis-ted.."

"Only for you Gon."

Hisoka still with Gon erect cock in his hand, started pumping again at a fast speed. Gons body arched as he was close. Hisoka was still at a fast and vigorous pace. He momentarily paused for a moment to find Gon relax.

"mm...." A sound came out of Gon when he no longer felt the hand running up and down on his member.

Then Hisoka started again at a greedy pace. Tears finally forming at his eyes, as he was close.

_This... what is this feeling? It... feels weird...._

"Ah.....hah.....Fu-Fuck... Meee...." His orgasm was intense as those words came out if his mouth. He even bucked his hips upward as if to go in deeper into Hisokas hand. Gon felt depressed, stressed, raged and pleasure. He looked like he was about to pass out any moment. Overwhelmed with fatigue he laid lifeless on the couch.

Hisoka couldn't help but grin at making the boy cum for the first time.

The young hunter was all dirty with his his own seed on his abdomen, Hisokas hand was covered slightly with cum.

"That was pretty fast, but you lasted longer because I made you wait. Now that wasn't bad was it?"

Gons eyes were slightly open, he was sleepy, but he still had consciousness. He saw Hisoka draw near his face. Hisoka moved his hand near his mouth and licked it clean.

"You're a mess, time to get you cleaned up don't you think?" He asked with a cheerful tone.

"I don't... Know..."

"Of course you don't, lets just get you cleaned up first."

"Don't... Want.. To."

"Don't be so stubborn..."

"No.."

"I don't care what you say, you're going to shower." He released Gon from the bungee gum, and slowly picked him up. Gon didn't care at this moment all he wants is some sleep.

He carried Gon to the restroom, sat him down on the toilet, and turned the shower on.

"Now all we have to do is wait for it to warm up."

"Uh huh...."

Gon didn't have his shorts on, just his shirt on. He was basically naked from the waist down. Hisoka turned to face the shower and a sinister smile was plastered on his face.

"Gon the shower is ready."

"Yeah. Yeah.. Too.. Sleepy..."

"If you'd like I'll help you clean yourself"

"That sounds nice..."

"Alright, now lift your arms up."

"Yeah.."

Hisoka took of Gons shirt, Gon went inside the shower while Hisoka undressed. Gon just stood there, letting the water hit his body. He was half-asleep, and didn't know what he was doing. Hisoka stepped in shower with Gon, the shower wasn't too small. The shower was a right size for a couple. The white tile walls were still cold, Gon was loosing balance and his shoulder touched the wall. He immediately responded, accidentally pushing Hisoka to the wall.  Hisoka was taken aback from this, his eyes widened because he had no idea what just happened. One thing for sure is that was against Hisoka. His head on the male's chest, the and something pressing against his abdomen.

_What.. What is this thing against my stomach?!_

Hisoka on the other hand, In attempt to regain his composure  looked ahead, and not below. But it was a fail, Gon started feeling whatever was by his abdomen starting to get bigger.

_It's getting bigger..._

"Gon..."

"Huh?"

"Would you mind getting off of me?"

"Wha...?"

Hisoka tried moving away from Gon but, instead made a move that stimulated his member.

"Mm... Gon please, move away or I won't be able to hold myself back anymore." He said with such a lustful tone.

Gon was frozen in place, he was breathing heavily. The breathing was fast, and deep. Hisoka finally looked down, to see a pink tint on Gons cheeks.

_Oh... Could it be he's embarrassed, that just makes me want to expose him even more... Ahh... Gon.....!_

Hisoka wrapped his arms around Gon, into an embrace. Pulled him in tightly, and started grinding himself onto Gon. Gon had no choice but to hold onto Hisokas back. The tip of his member was touching every defined muscle on Gons abdomen, he loved the feeling of the abs on his fully hardened phallus.

The magician bent over, in order to reach the young hunters entrance. This made Gon jolt when he first felt the hands on his butt.

"Wha?!"

Hisoka started circulating his entrance with his fingers. He teased with it, until it finally started to relax. That's when Hisoka started trying to insert his finger into Gons entrance.

"Auugh..... Sto- STOP! Ow…."

He payed no attention to Gons cries, and thrusted one finger into Gon. It wasn't completely in. Hisoka started  to wiggle around his finger in attempt to enlarge Gons interior.

"Aaaaa...."

When the moan escaped from Gons lips he relaxed and his finger was swallowed. He moved around to find the perfect spot.

"Mmmm...."

"There it is.."

Hisoka started to thrust his finger into Gon hitting the same spot over over and over again. Inserting and withdrawing it, he earned sweet gasps of the young hunter.

"Ah.....aaaah.....!!"

He increased the pace, Gon started to tremble. Gons face was twisted into a tearful looking one. He was on the verge onto to busting again. As he felt as he was close, he gripped onto Hisokas back. Clawing at it, leaving a red mark each time he felt a shock of pleasure.

"Ngh.... Ahhh...mmmm...!" He finally released again.

Gons seeds were all over Hisokas thigh, he didn't mind. All it did was make him want to be inside Gon already. He wasn't going to wait anymore. He turned the shower off again, while Gon was in his post-orgasmic state. He lifted him again once more, and stepped outside the shower. Both of them dripping wet, he carried Gon into the bedroom.

There was a round bed with crimson sheets, and a glass window right behind it. He sat Gon onto the bed, the water still dripping from his hair wet the bed, and Hisokas wet body made the floor wet. Gon was still in pure ecstasy.

The male, spread Gons legs apart, it was to his disappointment that Gon was limp. He was link because he'd just released, but wasn't going to be like that in a few seconds. Hisoka was admiring the beauty of Gons thighs, he rubbed them. He started to kiss them, trailing upward as he got close to Gons member again. Gon was looking upwards to the ceiling, he couldn't think straight.

He started to rub onto Gons member again, and then gently licked the bottom of his member.

"Aaaa.... That's.... Dirty...."

He licked it repeatedly, until it was all wet, then took it all in. Gons toes curled, and unconsciously grabbed Hisokas head and pulled on his hair.

"Ahh..... A- fuck.... Hiso-..."  Gon groaned and groaned because he found this whole new pleasure.

Hisoka just bobbing back and forth, Gon started to pull harder on his pink hair. Making his hair look like a mess. Hisoka just wanted to be inside him right now, he was getting at his limit.

Gons member hit the back of Hisokas throat countless times, but no gag reflex. Gons body was arching, and he started to involuntarily rock his hips. Hisoka played with Gons tip with his tongue. He secretly started to move his hand close to Gons thighs. He wanted to stretch him even more before he entered him. Hisoka momentarily stopped, which caused the young hunter to look at him with those hazel orbs. Hisoka just wanted to be seen. His eyes met Gons. He grabbed Gons erect cock and licked the entire length. Gons eyes just widened from pleasure. After that, Gon closed his eyes once more, and Hisoka took in the length in his mouth again.

He moved his hand towards Gons entrance and slipped through. Gon didn't notice because he was too busy trying to keep quiet at the blow job he was receiving. The finger went in with ease, only to be replaced with two fingers. Gon jolted upward in surprise. This caused Hisoka to accidentally scrape him with his teeth. Hisoka payed no attention and continued to what he was doing. He wanted to make him prepared enough to receive him. Two fingers turned into three in no time. Hisoka found this to his content. He was going to make Gon cum once more before fucking him.

He started to suck faster and thrust faster in order to make him cum. Gon fought the urge back, he didn't want it to end. Hisoka felt the selfishness of Gon trying to be the only one to receive pleasure, but all do in time Gon will be screaming. Gon was getting close, he selfishly pushed Hisokas head even further down than what it already was. He wanted to go deeper, but it wasn't possible. He wrapped his legs around Hisokas back, toes curling stomach sinking.

"Aaah...hah....Ahhhh...!" He jerked with each time. Hisokas mouth was filled with a warm cum.

Gon was quickly flipped around, gently slammed onto the bed. Gons vision was in stars. His overly sensitive hardened flesh was against the wet covers. He moved a little, trying to turn around, but Hisoka had him pinned down.

"Now Gon, you can't be the only one to have fun."

_Shit.... Shit! Shit!!!_

"Haha..." He tried laughing it off.

"Do you like it when I'm rough with you Gon?"

"...."

Hisoka waited for answer, being impatient he started to make himself comfortable. Soon Enough he flipped Gon over again.

"I want to see your face. It's a better view this way."

Gon saw those honey eyes look at him with such lust.

_Shit... There's no fucking way that going to hurt like hell!! I don't want it!_

Gon felt a tip of something really large probing at his entrance. His own entrance was twitching. Hisokas member just teased his entrance by rubbing it up and down.

"It's twitching, do you want it that badly?"

"Hell If I want it from you!!"

"Ohh... Such a angry tone. Makes me just want to wreck you already."

He started to insert himself.

"...ow that hurts you fucking bastard!" Tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Relax... Take deep breaths."

He started to slowly move in even more. He felt Gons tight inner walls around him, he just wanted to feel more.

"F-fuck..." He cried out as he felt the long thick shaft fully inside him now.

"I want to fuck you until you can't even walk for a few days. Is that alright?"

"Shameless... Bastard.. Get that thing out of me!!"

He smiled ever so slightly only to start thrusting slowly.

"Ow..ah..."

"Which is it do you like the pain or do you love the way I'm fucking you right now?"

"...None!"

Hisoka had gripped himself onto the young hunters waist. It was a tight grip that would leave a bruise. That's exactly what the magician wanted. He wanted to mark Gon, and taint him.

The only thing that was heard was the sound of Gons breathy moans. Hisoka started to thrust even at a faster pace, he couldn't hold back anymore. Gon with tears of pain and pleasure seeping from his eyes.

"It's so.. Tight..." He pushed harder each time.

"...."

Gon bit his bottom lip, and Hisoka just kept going. Now the sound in the apartment was just the sound of the skin slapping. Gon turned to the side, gripped the sheets hard and kept biting down on his lip until blood started to flow. He was trembling because he was close, he gripped the sheets like they were a lifeline. He breathed heavily, and Hisoka was still at a normal state.

_How... Long.. Is.. This man going... To keep going?_

Hisoka stopped momentarily, and let Gon rest. Then he picked him up and propped him by the window. He used his bungee gum to keep Gon from falling. Hands sticked to the glass, that was it. His hole was twitching for more.

_I don't want anymore... Then why is my body..._

"Aaaaaah...."

An unexpected entrance by Hisoka, he thrusted deep and hard to get this reaction. Gons thoughts started to become cloudy. At some point he just started to accept the fact that he's being pleasured

* * *

"AHHH...! Hisoka!!! Yes!! Fuc- me....!" Tears spilling from his eyes, but he wanted it badly. He wanted to forget the pain and feel the pleasure.

"I knew you were going to end up enjoying this."

"Please... Don't... Stop..."

"Then beg for it like you mean it."

"Please...please...please...don't stop... I like it when you're fucking me until you have me screaming. Please let me come once more..."

A wicked grin spread across his face.

"Gon you have released over 5 times already. I have yet to..."

"Then please.. Come in me.."

"As you wish."

At some point Gon passed out, Hisoka stopped.

"Ahh... These are dried up tears.. He was really crying. Wonder what made him feel this way." Hisoka was genuinely concerned.   

"I should at least let him rest.. It's 3 in the morning." He placed Gon on the bed and watched him as he slept.

* * *

Killua was still waiting for Gon to return. He didn't move an inch like he said he would, he just thought he should trust Gon.

 _Gon will come back.~_ he repeated those words.

"It's three in the FUCKING MORNING WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!~"

Tears starting to arise, and fall down his pale cheeks.

_He's not coming... He's not coming... He's not... It's my fault... It's all my~_

"FUCKING FAULT!~"

_What if something happened to him... No... I shouldn't think that... He'll come.. I'll wait as long as it takes for Gon to come back....~_

"PLEASE just please...~"

_Be safe...~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THEN... o///o how was it?  
> Sorry KilluGon fangirls :c I just felt like this was necessary, but don't worry in the end it will always be a KilluGon paring.  
> Now if you want me to continue for HisoGon let me know in the comments O: 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Home x Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua Patiently waits for Gon to return. Gon returns and there's a moment where Killuas thoughts come out as words. What does he say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back with my trashy self. First of all I realized I abandoned this story for a long time not because I wanted to but because of school work. Secondly always expect plot twists so read at your own discretion. Finally thank you very much to those who continue to appreciate what I write it means a lot to me and here's your long awaited chapter. I know it's short :c but I'll make sure to continue writing.

* * *

It's 5 in the morning, the sun is yet to rise. It's autumn almost winter so it'll take longer to get up.  
Killua didn't move from his spot not even an inch. He just sat and waited to see the tan male running towards the house. The expected too much, because even if he were to come back, it wouldn't be towards him. Gon would run to the house just to sleep.  
The ex assassin didn't bat an eye, he stayed awake. Quite frankly he's not even tired or feeling out of it. He's waiting a bit impatient for his best friend to come home, but he's managed to stay sane. He spent two hours scolding himself, how he didn't go with Gon. Continuously blaming himself, he was on the verge to go into a nervous breakdown.  
His face was twisted with regret, and depression. He wished he never came to see Gon, because he felt that it was all his fault. His thoughts wandered off into being selfish. Selfish for his feelings, and for wanting to be with Gon like the old days.  
They're sixteen now, and they still act like they're twelve at times. Especially Gon, Killua on the other hand matured quite a bit within the two years apart. He came to notice that he wanted to be with the tan male, see those hazel orbs smiling at him. He was in love.  
He loved everything about Gon. His tan skin, his dark eyes, his black hair with naturally green tips. He loved his voice whether it was a happy tone, mad, sad, or confused one as well. He loved that goofy smile that was always plastered on his face. He adored the way Gon would be a little kid towards loses, or just plain pouting. The way he was always wearing green, he loved that. His determination to do things and not hesitate at all. His straightforwardness, he basically loved just about everything.  
That goes for say, he loves his imperfections as well. The way how Gon Is possessive. His clumsiness, his stubbornness, and his lack to process math. He loved the way how he couldn't sleep normally, he would normally move around everywhere. Gon is a huge part of Killua's world, he wouldn't change a bit about him.  
_Is this love? If so it feels terrible, I don't like the idea of being stressed... Wait.. What am I saying being in love with Gon not to mention he's a man. I must be the only weirdo to ever fall in love with a man... How silly of me, to think he would love me back. After all aniki did tell me that Zoldyck's can't love... And have friends. I wonder if he even thinks we're friends...~_  
"Haha.....~" he broke into a silent laugh, looking like he was going into a hysterical.  
He got up from the roof, stared into the sunlight and jumped off the roof. He waited in front of the entrance to see if Gon was still coming back. 10 minutes turned into 15 and into 20 minutes. He began walking in the lonely dirt pathway that lead to the city, hoping to see black hair with green tips coming towards him.  
He stopped once many trees came into view and covered the top like a umbrella. He stood there with his hands placed on his hips and stared forward. It was still dark he couldn't see what was 10 feet away from him but only faint lights from the city. It was so far. He took his hand off his hip and attempted to reach for the light. In frustration he clenched his fist and the light was in his "grip" as if to crush hope.

* * *

Meanwhile Gon was still at Hisoka's house sound asleep but it seemed like he was having an endless nightmare. He squirmed, moved, kicked and grunted. Hisoka was awaken by this, he just stared at the boy that was sleeping with a face of terror. He couldn't take it so he got up and took a shower. As he was taking a shower there was a yell.  
"NO!.... Please..." Gon was talking in his sleep.  
Hisoka narrowed his eyes in annoyance, there was no reason to be having a nightmare unless he did something he regretted.  
_There can't possibly anything that child regrets._ He thought  
He turned off the shower wrapped a towel around his waist and proceed to go to his room to change. As soon as he changed he left the house, and a note by the nightstand for Gon to read.  
It was now 5:45 in the morning, Gon opened his hazy eyes to an unfamiliar bedroom. He looked around and found himself to feel ill. Ill because he was all dirty and he saw a few flashbacks to what he had done before he slept. A disgusted look is what he gave.  
"I'm nothing but trash..." He said with a hint of anger.  
He sat up and moved to the corner of the bed then he saw the note left for him to read.  
_**[You still have much to learn my little fruit. Come see me any time you like]** _  
Gon in extreme lividness ripped the note and threw it on the ground. He didn't even want to shower anymore. He just threw on his clothes and stormed out the house with tears forming out of his eyes. Of course he couldn't walk properly he was in pain. Not to mention bruised at the waist and had marks all over his body. He looked like he had a rough night, but in his own eyes he looked at himself and thought that he was just a pile of junk, worthless not for someone to even lay their eyes on.  
As he walked down the hill there were drunk men everywhere who just stared at him. They whistled and cat called Gon to see if he would pay attention.  
"Hey there youngster seems like you enjoyed your night how about wanting to enjoy your morning today. We'll make sure to be nice to you. What do you say?" The men said without shame.  
Gon didn't dare to turn around he continued to walk in silence, his teeth clenched to keep any retort from escaping his lips. Since he didn't respond a man walked behind Gon and grabbed his shoulder and wouldn't let go. Gon frozen at the spot, he didn't have the strength do anything at this point.  
"You ignoring me now, because you want money don't you. I have a lot of money if that's what you want in order to come with me." He old man said.  
"No... I just want to go home." He replied.  
Gon shook his body to free himself and managed to get off his grip but it was painful. He continued to walk but he sped up to get away. He tried running but the pain was unbearable. He didn't care because he deserved it for being a useless object who let a man have his way with him.

* * *

Killua kicked the dirt and rocks hit the trees. He sat down right on the pathway, and crossed his arms. He didn't dare move a inch despite being bit by ants.  
An hour passed and it's now 6:55 in the morning. He didn't budge to move he continued to sit and wait for his best friend to come home. He was now able to see what was coming his way, due to the sun finally starting to rise. He saw something move in the forest but he didn't move he waited until whatever moved came closer. To his surprise it was Gon walking in pain with a arm covering his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks and Gon looking down.  
Gon didn't look up he just continued to walk forward. His hair was messy as ever, and his clothes out of place. His boots weren't even laced up to the top or tied. Gon was just a few feet away from Killua sitting on the ground.  
Killua had a worried look on his face. It seemed to be in pain because who would do such a thing to Gon. He thought he got hit but he was wrong. He didn't know what happened. His eyebrows were scrunched from anger and sadness, his eyes were wide, his mouth was agape. He wanted to run towards his best friend but he couldn't. He instead waited Gon patiently to come towards him.  
Gon moved his arm and with a blurry vision saw Killua on the ground sitting there waiting. He was infuriated with himself, to let someone he cares about so much to seem him in such a ridiculous state.  
He broke down to his knees, covered his face with both his hands and looked at the ground. More tears flowing out of his eyes, with him hiccuping from crying a lot right in front of Killua.  
Killua couldn't move, he was glued right where he was at.  
"Gon....~" he said in a hushed voice.  
"Don't... Do not look at me..."  
"Gon... What happened...?~"  
"......" He didn't dare respond but instead he hurried and flopped his arms right around the albinos neck and hugged him tightly.  
He buried his face into his best friends neck. Killua just sat there and couldn't decide on whether to let him stay like that or hug him back. He uncrossed his arms and hugged his best friend back. He felt the tears and snot all over his neck but he didn't care. His friend was In need and he needed to let his friend cry it out.  
He knows Gon will tell him what happened soon or later. He didn't want to pressure Gon to tell him now.  
He ran his fingers through Gon's hair in effort to calm him down. It worked a little but he still continued to cry.  
_Why didn't I follow you Gon... I'm such an idiot... What if something worse happened to you and you didn't come back. I couldn't live with myself anymore... Gon please... Be okay. I'll always be here because~_  
"I love you.~" he thought came out into words and Gon went silent. Killua starting to get flustered his eyes widened. He wanted to push back Gon but he couldn't now.  
"...you say that now... But all I am...I'm... Garbage.."  
"Don't say that Gon.~"  
"Stop lying.." He raised his voice.  
"You don't know what I'm thinking okay?! You have no idea...~"  
Gon tried to pull out of the hug, Killua refused to let that happen. He wasn't about to let him go, never again will Gon be alone.  
_Never again shall I let you to anywhere when something is bothering you, you would have to knock me out in order for me to leave you alone. I love you too much, and I'm not letting you go away from me.~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> I'm really open to talking to people, feel free to message me whenever on Kik about requests on stories suggestions or if you just want to talk or fangirl about things c: my kik is ThatOneFakeSkater


End file.
